Wandless Magic
by Cloud-Dreamer
Summary: A magical virus from Japan is sweeping the world. The gender changing virus overrides past magics such as memory charms and muggles are angry, witches become chalvinistic and wizards experience wandless magic.
1. Meeting of Minds

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction_

Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 5 October 2007  
Reason – minor correction and new chapter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt__or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Prologue - A Virus**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Hermione stared at the television in shock as the frantic news reporter explained the unusual aspects of the airborne pandemic that had spread from Japan and was evidently making its way across the world. She was in shock because a muggle was describing an apparently magical malady.

She was distracted as her mother sneezed violently several times. "Mum, you ok?"

"Yes, honey," Jane Granger replied, "we must have picked up a cold or something from the dental conference we just got back from. One of the Japanese representatives seemed to become ill at the end there."

"Japanese?" squeaked Hermione as she worriedly glanced back at the TV.

Her mother's answer was lost in a series of increasingly violent sneezes that ended when brunette Jane abruptly transformed into a taller blond male.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Chapter One - A meeting of minds or a mindless meeting?**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Dumbledore laid his glasses on the table and wearily massaged his temples as he sought to relieve his aching head. Tiredly he glanced around the large horseshoe shaped table set up in the great hall of Hogwarts. He sat at the head of the table and various members of his staff were sitting to his immediate left while on the far left side of the large table were gathered the Minister of Magic and a dozen of his senior aides. On the Headmaster's right side were assembled various leaders of the magical community, many of whom just happened to also be members of the Order of the Phoenix as well. Next to them were seated various representatives of several non-human magical folk.

He sighed and then flared his magical aura in an effort to start the meeting. The noise abated as everyone's attention focused on the Headmaster. Albus smiled, the twinkle in his blue eyes dancing madly as he asked the medi-witch standing at the podium in the open arch of the horseshoe table, "Madame Pomfrey, can you please summarize the history and effects of this new virus if you would?"

"Of course Headmaster," she paused then began in a somewhat lecturing mode; "The wizarding world has few magical maladies, Lycanthropy being the most widely known though most children do experience wizards flu at one time or another. The magical element for this newly discovered virus originated at Jusenkyo . . ."

She was cut off as Minister of Magic Fudge stood up and yelled, "Rubbish! Everyone knows that that is nothing more than a myth. This has to be something that 'he-who-must-not-be-named' has done."

Her lips white with a repressed scorn, Pomfrey hissed, "My word Minister, I did not realize that you were an expert in medicine as well as everything else."

Fudge flushed in rage at the verbal slap but before he could continue, a young ministerial aide by the name of Percy reminded his boss, "Sir, ah, it is policy that 'he-who-must-not-be-named' isn't mentioned."

A scattering of chuckles around the table prompted Fudge to sit again after a brief glare at the pompous aide.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, Jusenkyo magic is inherent to this new virus. For those who are unfamiliar with this somewhat rare magical element I will provide a brief description. It is the residue of a large magical battle that occurred about four thousand years ago. The battle was a five sided one with goblin warlocks contesting a mythril mine against dwarven mages while vampires using blood magic and the now extinct magical metallic dragons were against everybody. Unfortunately the mine was beneath one of the ancient towns of the elder elves before they left this realm. As if the mixture of these five dissimilar magics was not bad enough, the battle site was over a nexus of planetary Ley-lines." She paused to take a brief sip of water and to allow her words to be assimilated.

"Continuing," she stated, "the merging of this strange mixture of magics enchanted the mythril ore to produce an unusual curse. Unfortunately the battle shattered the mines and caused them to become permanently flooded as sources for enchanted springs; an enchantment that has been maintained ever since by the power of the Ley-lines." She sighed and added, "The enchantment created hundreds of small springs, each is uniquely cursed to cause anyone or any being who is immersed in the waters of that spring to become transformed into the physical form of the last being to have drowned in that spring. The curse is activated by cold water and temporarily negated by hot water. Every hundred years or so an effort is made to mask the springs from the muggle world but the magic of the springs is so chaotic that all wards fail within days of being cast. Unfortunately the very chaotic nature of this mixed magic also makes the curse incurable and immune to all known magic."

She sighed and explained, "That is the history of the magic source. Normally its effects are only local to the area of the springs and those who fall into them, but somehow an alien virus was mutated with this magic and is now being spread world wide. The alien part of the virus unfortunately renders muggle medicine ineffective while the chaotic nature of the curse magic prevents magical warding against the now magical virus." She looked around and explained, "The initial symptoms are mildly flu like, usually including a slight fever and sniffles. Unfortunately, by the time these symptoms appear, the person has been contagious to those around him for at least 12 hours. Eventually, usually several days to a week later, the victim will begin to sneeze with progressing violence. The sneezes will end only after the first gender transformation has occurred. Initially the change will be locked for a period of several days or weeks depending on several factors including the age of the patient. It should be noted that the younger the patient, the faster the virus effects proceed. Once the virus has run its course, the change in most cases is controlled by the application of hot or cold water. There are rare cases where the gender change is random - being set for the day upon wakening each morning and even rarer, the change is controlled solely by the will of the person."

She paused a moment and then added with a wry grin, "There were literally hundreds of potential transformation curses at Jusenkyo. The virus could be causing those affected to transform into pigs, cats, pandas, ducks . . . well, you get the idea. Fortunately, the virus-curse is limited to only a gender transformation." She looked out into the shocked faces facing her, "In summary, if you get the virus, it will cause you to change sex with cold water. It cannot be cured, it's being spread worldwide and I do not know of any wards that can prevent its spread."

The excited babble of fearful and angry voices died off as a soft chuckle seemed to cut across it.

"Remus?" questioned Albus, "Is there something funny about this situation?"

"Yep!" the graying werewolf snickered, "It seems that the virus is a partial cure for Lycanthropy." Seeing the astounded faces glaring at him he explained, "There are were-folk in Japan and it was soon noted that the transformed person, though a different gender was no longer a werewolf either." He added, "Were-folk are actively doing all they can to spread the virus among themselves."

"TREASON!" yelled several ministerial representatives simultaneously.

"Bull!" Remus replied, "You forbid us from holding jobs, marrying or having children but you sure as hell are not going to prevent us from being cured!" He grinned widely, fangs showing, "Besides, our new forms are no longer bound to those legal limitations either."

A sinister laugh drew their attention to another 'dark' creature. Demitri, a well known elder vampire reputed to be a hunter of vampire hunters softly observed, "While this virus has no affect on my peoples, we are amused by its affects. I confess that some of the 'unruly' elements of my peoples have assisted in its spread."

A gaily dressed and somewhat foppish man stood up. Seeing as he had their attention he lisped, "Nor are they the only ones. While most of the world sees this virus as a curse, those of the transgender, gay and lesbian communities see this as a blessing of unimaginable proportions." He sat down to a shocked silence.

Alastor Moody stood with a heavy clump of his wooden leg drawing attention to himself. "There are worse problems," he grumped. He rocked over to where Madame Pomfrey had stood and began to explain. "This damned magic can't be hidden from the muggles and our whole world is on the verge of being exposed."

"Preposterous!" snarled Fudge, "If you weren't already retired, I'd fire you for that incompetent comment."

Moody smiled, a sight not for the faint of heart considering his scars. He mused aloud, "I wonder if you will be a squib when the virus hits you?" Fudge sat down, shock freezing his tongue. "I was in contact with some of the unspeakables from the Japanese MoM. They have discovered that a person's magical inheritance and powers are governed by genes that just happen to be on the X and Y chromosomes." Seeing their confusion, he snickered, "Your magical genes are sex linked!"

"Ah shit!" Everyone's eyes swiveled in disbelief to Madame Pomfrey. She blushed brightly but explained, "If what Alastor is saying is true, then that means your magical signature could dramatically change when you do."

"Gets worse," the old warrior gruffly added. "There's been enough Japanese folk affected that significant trends can be mapped. In the normal magical population, almost 10 percent will become squibs; purebloods get off a bit easier at half that or 5 percent. Of course the reverse is true in the muggle population. Muggles that have a magical kin such as a child or cousin have a 10 percent chance of gaining magical powers. Squibs have almost a 50-50 chance of that as well. The general muggle population though has only about seven in ten-thousand chance of being affected magically which means there could be about four million new untrained muggle-born witches and wizards if the so called Nerima virus continues to spread." He sighed and added, "The very worse effect though is magical. It seems that in the same way the curse removes the magical affect of were-wolves, it also erases past magic affects if they are lingering in nature." Seeing that most of them didn't understand he explained, "When someone undergoes the gender transformation, it removes all previous lingering magic. That means it cancels out an Imperio curse, or a memory charm or a love potion or a healing spell as well." He added, "Well, only if the healing spell is recent. Only the lingering magic effects are negated."

"Muggles?" whispered McGonagall. "Does that mean that all the memory charms that have been done over the years will become undone?"

"Yep," Moody grunted, "and it's already causing havoc. Let's say that some less than honorable magical folk have been stealthy executed by armed neighbors that have suddenly remembered raped daughters and other such things." He sneered at the minister, "It suddenly seems the magical government is being called on the carpet for how poorly it has policed itself recently."

Fudge blanched at the idea of millions of irate armed muggles after his head. His attention was caught by a widely grinning goblin. "What the hell are you grinning at?" he snarled.

"Oh, I was just thinking of some of the more, ah, 'pureblood' edicts that you have recently forced on the British wizarding world," the goblin sneered.

Fudge started to snarl a reply when his face lost all color. "NO, I won't allow that. I am my family heir."

"Not when you become female you won't be," the goblin sing-songed with almost a hint of glee. "By the way, just for information, goblins are not affected by the virus."

"Nor are centaurs," interjected Frenize.

Dumbledore noticed the puzzled look on Hagrid's face, "Hagrid, do you have something to add?"

"No sar," the half-giant muttered. He scratched his head and muttered loudly, "Was just thinking 'bot tha centaurs. Makes sense da aft end woun't be changed by ta virus since tis a horse, but I'hm shor glad ta front end ain't either. Might be strange to see ah stallion with a woman's bit's up front ya know?"

Frenize's was not the only face to turn greenish at that thought.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned to his left and arched an eyebrow in question to the head of the Ravenclaw house, "Yes Filius? You have a question?"

"Not really," the short man replied, "It just occurred to me that Luna's father had port-keyed from Japan to Hogwarts when he was notified that she had been part of that fiasco at the Department of mysteries last week. He left for home a bit early because of illness and as she was entering the Hogwarts express to go home yesterday, I noticed that Luna was starting to sniffle. If she was ill with this virus, then I suspect that the whole train would likely be exposed by now." He paused, "You know, I don't feel all that well myself." He then sneezed and in moments the hall was empty except for himself and the various non-human folk.

Remus walked over and held out a hand to the height impaired professor who was now sitting on the floor, "What say we go get a few butter-beers while you sneeze my way a few times?"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: The Jusenkyo creation explanation is total fabrication on my part as an exercise of my imagination since it isn't explained in the Ranma sources.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages, see author profile for more information.

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


	2. Stereotypes

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction_

Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 5 October 2007  
Reason – minor correction and new chapter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt )_ _or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Chapter Two - Stereotypes**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed. Her relatives had sent him to his room back when she'd still been a him. He was sniffling and they had grown alarmed that they would become sick. He'd been locked in the room since then, only allowed out twice a day for sanitary needs. Food and water, both surprisingly in plentiful portions, had been pushed through the flap on the door at mealtimes.

Two days after being locked in the room, Harry had started sneezing violently. Fortunately it was the middle of the day and he was alone in the house. Harry had been too sick to grieve over much about Sirius and after he'd finished sneezing, Harry was faintly grateful that his, well, her godfather was nowhere near given the situation. Harry was now a girl and had no idea of what was happening; to her or the world.

Harry had fearfully masked the change for three days until his Uncle Vernon had all but torn the door off its hinges screaming at him, "Make it come back you freak!" That was when Harry had realized that it was now Aunt Vernon.

Fortunately her, ah, Uncle Petunia had intervened and that was when Harry had learned a little about the magical virus pandemic before being banished back to the bedroom.

Harry cautiously looked into the mirror. She was a little taller in this form and her hair was a very dark red, the scar had almost completely vanished, but her eyes were unchanged. If her hair had been brighter, she could have been mistaken for her mother. Petunia had been taken aback when the new Harry had appeared and had been surprisingly gentle with the confused girl.

Harry had to admit that she didn't have much of a bust and was actually thankful as she'd heard that it could have made playing Quidditch a bit awkward otherwise.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Jane and Dan Granger snickered at each other as they attempted to correctly dress for their first outing since the first stage of the virus had passed. Both were presently locked in the other's birth gender but like any other modern couple (in their opinion anyway) they had decided to proactively deal with it.

Jane almost lost it when he noticed the gobs of makeup slathered on Dan's face. Judging by the lipstick, she had not quite managed 'coloring between the lines' yet.

"Dan!" he yelped, "What in heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

"Hunh," she retorted, "Don't all gals go for the 'war paint' scene?"

"Oh, Dan," he chuckled, "that's just a gender stereotype."

"Crud," she grumbled as she began to clean her face. "I get what you mean."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, "Like what would be your response if I said you were dressed like a 'red-neck' wearing that getup?"

Jane grinned and said, "Waal, I reckon I'd find me one of dem dar banjo thangs and then ask my sister for a date?"

Dan threw the dirty towel at him in disgust.

Jane grabbed his spouse in a loose hug as she stalked by. "Hey cutie," he purred, "wanna go have some fun?" he suggested waggling his eyebrows.

Dan stepped into the bedroom and muttered, "No, I have a headache," just before slamming the door.

"Bu . . . but that's not fair," mumbled Jane in confusion. He leaned his forehead against the door and mumbled, "That's my line." A moment later he whispered, "Damn stereotypes are all over the place."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Petunia shuddered as he glanced over at his former husband, now wife at least until this strange foreign virus had run its course. With a forthrightness he'd not ever displayed before she became a he, he stated decisively, "Vernon, you and Dudley need to lose some weight. You both look gross like that. We'll probably have to find a tent-maker just to get dresses for the two of you!"

Vernon growled, "I am NOT going to wear a dress. I'll just wear my normal clothes . . .," a few frustrated moments later she asked, "How the heck do you keep these damn things from jiggling like that?"

Petunia sighed and then said, "Vernon, what will all the neighbors think if you go outside like that? Your clothes just don't fit correctly now."

Vernon's response was short-circuited by Dudley-kins wail from upstairs, "Mmuuumm, I . . . I'm bleeding!"

Petunia was the first to the bathroom door and stopped in shock at seeing their only child sitting on the toilet staring at a pair of red stained briefs pooled at her ankles.

The floor shuddered as Vernon fainted and the house wobbled a bit on its foundations before settling down.

"I do not need this," muttered Petunia under his breath as he closed the door again. He sighed and mused aloud, "I wonder if Maxi-pads would be big enough. Maybe there is something called 'Jumbo' perhaps?"

Seeing Vernon stirring again, he was surprised to hear her roar, "It's all those freaks fault!" as she struggled to her feet. Then she added, "This is unnatural I tell you."

Having dealt with this 'unnaturalness' monthly for 25 years, all Petunia could do was hiss, "Your time is coming up too!"

Vernon's face blanched in apprehension.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The Admiral knocked softly on the door before entering, "Mr, ah, Madame . . . President, you summoned me?"

The most powerful civil leader in the world stood gazing out on the vista before the White House. She was dressed in a smart unisex cut trousers and loose shirt/blouse. Without turning around, she softly said, "Welcome, come in and take a seat." She stood there in silence a few more moments before asking, "Would you have believed that a virus could turn our world on its head this badly?"

The Admiral rose from the seat she'd taken and walked to stand by her Commander-in-Chief. "Actually," she said, "this isn't the first time this has happened." Seeing the questioning look, she continued, "In the past there was the Black Death which killed almost a third of the human race during one of the biggest outbreaks. Less than a century ago there was a flu pandemic which killed more than the 'Great War' did a half decade earlier. More recently the AIDS virus has brought almost as much change to our culture as the computer chip in its own way."

'Sigh,' the President then straightened her shoulders and pointed out a garish shop across the street over the wide lawn. "Do you ever recall seeing that shop before?"

The Admiral's lips thinned into a narrow line, "No ma'am. I take it that is yet another of the magical communities' little surprises for the rest of us."

"Yes," the President replied, a hint of anger edging her voice. "Before the virus struck, I couldn't see it. Now I do . . . and I begin to see many other things as well." She glanced at the modified uniform of the officer and asked, "I'm assuming you are in your transition form for the same reason that I am? Namely you can see magic in this form."

The officer nodded as they both studied the shop and pondered its significance. Turning abruptly from the scene, the President asked, "Did you bring the surveillance photo data I asked for?"

"Yes ma'am." Together they examined the photos that should have shown the entrance to the Washington DC magical community. "Humm, it seems that any ground based photos are susceptible to this magic blackout." The Admiral tapped a blunt finger on a recent satellite photo in confusion, "Look at this, there it is! I wonder why we've never noticed it before?"

"You probably have," responded the President, "but the magical community has ensured that the memories or evidence of the discovery were erased or otherwise hidden. She added, "There were probably wizard officers on your staff tasked with that very duty."

"I'll court-martial them!" she snarled.

"No, that you will not do!" Seeing the resentment on the officer's face, Madame explained, "They were doing their legal duty, lawfully assigned and according to the instructions of world magical conventions. I will not punish someone for only doing their job well."

Her brow furrowed and the Admiral asked warily, "Were you aware of this before the change?"

The President nodded and explained, "Yes, all major heads of state are made aware of the existence of a magical world for all the use the data was to us." She snorted in repressed anger, "We were told and then put under a spell, a secrecy spell that prevented us from acting on the information directly. There is a cabinet position for the Department of Magic in the US government and I and every other President has had zero authority over it. Sometimes I think the only purpose for telling me was to mock me."

"Anyway," said the President as she shook off the memories that no longer bound her, "how are these changes affecting the armed services?"

"Depends on the branch of service, I'm ashamed to say," the Admiral grimaced. "Ground based forces such as the Army are coping fairly well but Naval forces are having some problems on the deployed ships." The Admiral blushed but continued, "Seems that sailors have earned some of their less savory reputations in that hot water is now rationed aboard all US Navy vessels out of port for extended periods." Seeing the President's eyes widen in shock, she confirmed, "They do get randy away from port, and while the Captains' would prefer to keep their crews all male as normal, the ships are floating on a lot of cold water, so they've chosen to keep the ships all female instead by attempting to control the hot water. Switching from hot coffee to cold tea has almost caused a mutiny on several ships."

"I think that I am sincerely sorry that I asked," responded the President. She shook her head and then continued, "Have you located all the transition witches and wizards in the US military?"

"Yes, sir. There are almost a thousand, how do you want them deployed?"

"As I recall, you are the only flag officer among that group?" Seeing the officer nod, she continued, "You and those identified personnel are herewith detailed into a separate command, your command, an all Navy task force from now on that will report directly to me. Your task is to develop methods for non-magical personnel to detect and defend against magic. Begin by using computers to compare new satellite photos to older ones to identify potential magical enclaves. I am assuming of course that the older photos have been magically doctored so we will use their own concealment efforts to detect them. Gather as many magical tools as possible and adapt them to be used by all."

"SIR, YES, SIR" The Admiral left with a smile on her face.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips in agitation as she listened to the senior healers describe some of the observed problems derived from this cursed virus. She raised her hand and when noticed by the lecturer, asked, "Please clarify that last point please. If I understand you correctly, those with less than strong self images will experience some degree of sympathetic magic syndrome to their transition form?"

The elderly healer who was at least partially Asian smiled warmly and nodded, "Yes, in fact one of the other factors in the equation is the amount of magic that the patient has, the stronger the magic, the stronger the response." She chuckled, "Odd as it seems, pride or arrogance are not substitutes for a strong self identity. Note that this has nothing to do with mental disciplines such as occulumency but more an awareness of who one is without relying on outside factors to define ones self."

The healer turned to the chart on display and motioned to it as she continued her lecture, "As Madame Pomfrey has asked about it, please note that those with strong magic and a weak identity base will exhibit a strong sympathetic magic syndrome to their transition form. In short, a male changing to a female will become extremely girlish; on the other hand, a female will exhibit an excessively macho attitude during the first month she is in male form. It is expected that this response will taper off over a period of several months but as data is not presently available; this is conjecture at this point.

She smiled softly, "Unfortunately, as most people rarely know exactly how the other gender truly reacts, most will base their reactions on perceived stereotypes. It should make for an interesting world in the short term," she grinned mischievously.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Arthur backed away from her currently male spouse. "Molly, dearest, don't be hasty now."

"But Arthur dear, you did say just last year that you thought it might be nice to have another child, did you not?" he cooed as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_A side note at this point is that social historians observed a strong upsurge in the birthrate over the whole world that lasted for several years before plummeting to less than a fifth of that before the virus swept the world. While some blamed it on sympathetic magic syndrome on the transition form, most social commentators correctly attributed it to a hundred million wives making good on threats that they had cursed at their husbands during childbirth. Truly, 'he' DID give birth to the next one in all too many cases. That the magical community experienced a soaring birth rate triple that of the muggle world may in fact be attributed mostly to the exaggerated effects of the sympathetic magic syndrome on those with magical abilities._

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Voldemort glared at her reflection. God how she hated blondes and now she was one! She leaded forward cradling her head, her thoughts were so chaotic now it seemed almost as some of her self identity was lost in this new form.

"Master?" a quiet baritone prompted.

"Yes, Bellatrix," she responded.

"Master," he replied, "I think that I have found the cause of your recent, ah, mental problems." He hesitated but then continued somewhat carefully, "One of your healers was able to attend a symposium on the virus where he learned of something called strong sympathetic magic syndrome that affects a magical or transition form."

Focusing with difficulty, Voldemort nodded, "Yes, I do recall reading somewhat of that phenomenon when researching the various resurrection spells."

Bellatrix sighed gratefully that he wouldn't have to explain it. The Master's temper had been grim recently since he had become a she last week. Unfortunately, it wasn't unlocking as rapidly as most of the others. "Master, it is because of the type of resurrection spell used that the virus curse is affecting you so badly. Because it was 'bone of your father', there is some discontinuity in the magic when you became female. There is an analogous situation in some of the ancient transformation magics that give a strong assurance that you will be able to regain your rightful form in about a month perhaps two. Unfortunately, those same texts also indicated that your response to the sympathetic magic syndrome will be very strong in your current form.

Voldemort sighed momentarily lost in thought. Unfortunately that was all it took. Her eyes brightened and she leaned forward and touched Bellatrix's dark mark in special pattern. In a matter of minutes, a selected group of followers began appearing.

Voldemort stood tall before her followers, "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" was yelled from a hundred voices.

"To the hyper-mall north of Paris!" Voldemort shouted as she brandished her Gringotts card. "Let us show the world what shopping is truly about."

Bellatrix sighed in relief as the hundred and one well dressed women vanished.

Voldemort reappeared beside him, "Almost forgot, come along Bella, we need someone to carry the bags you know."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages, see author profile for more information.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


	3. Changes

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction_

Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 5 October 2007  
Reason – minor correction and new chapter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt )_ _or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Chapter Three - Changes**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Dumbledore was sitting at her desk when her attention was captured by a small glass ball that was normally a bright crimson. It was now blinking as the color slowly began fading. Albus rose from her desk and leaned over the orb on the small wall shelf as she cast a diagnostic spell. She was disappointed to realize that the blood wards on number 4 Privet Drive were fading and would probably cease to be effective within three days.

Albus jumped as she felt a calloused hand gently squeeze her bum. She hurriedly backed away from the tall Scottish man with the wavy ginger hair that was also the assistant Headmaster. "Minerva, what in the world do you think you are doing?" she gasped while keeping a wary eye on her old friend.

"I'm surprised, Albus," he softly said with a winsome smile that made the Headmistress with the long flowing purple locks of hair very nervous. "We have been friends for a long time and I have to admit that the magic of the curse-virus did well by you." He smiled and moved closer, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually younger than I am."

With an audible gulp, Albus Dumbledore backed up against the corner where Fawkes perched. "Gotta go, wards hot, I mean failing;" with that, she grabbed the phoenix and hissed urgently, "Harry's house, now, please!"

Minerva chuckled mischievously as Albus fled in a ball of flame. "Oh, that was just too funny," he snickered; "To think that 'she' would be so easy to wind up."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Holding herself under stern mental discipline, Voldemort began examining the various purchases scattered about the throne room. She noticed Bella over at a corner table with piles of receipts spread out before her.

"Bella," she began, "I see you've managed to change back."

"Yes, My Lord," Bella responded cautiously. More than a few of other Death-eaters had been on the receiving end of a crucio for appearing before their lord in their male birth form recently. Reminding the dark lord that she could not yet change back was a dangerous thing to do.

"Are those the receipts from the latest insanity?" she asked.

"Yes, Lord," she paused and then asked, "forgive me Lord, but out of what budget are these to be paid?"

"It is good that you are taking your financial officer duties seriously," began Voldemort. She chuckled darkly and explained, "These Gringotts cards are a special issue that one of our human agents within Gringotts recently arranged for me. They are all charged directly to Dumbledore's family vault," she snickered again. She leaned her head against the wall in a bit of frustration as she looked at the photo on the card and added, "It's just unfortunate that they were all issued to our transition forms and magical signatures."

"What was I thinking?" she mumbled as she looked at the latest name anagram emblazoned on the credit card. "I can't believe that that was the best 'dark-evil-dirty' name I could come up with," she moaned to herself as she read it again; the card still read 'Violet Mordor Loam'.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

As the sneezing fit finally passed, Argus Filch dazedly checked a very important matter; yep, female. She made sure her office door was locked, determined to hide until this embarrassment had passed. Sighing, she opened up a very private desk drawer and took out the latest lesson from 'Quik-spells for Squibs' and wistfully began again.

Minerva had found some hot water and was making her way down to the empty great hall when she was accosted by an older looking somewhat familiar witch. The very excited person who had grabbed her and swung her in a quick circle before releasing her was dressed like a man but the substantial 'rack' dispelled that idea quickly. Noticing that first, she was dressed like the castle caretaker and second, she was holding a child's training wand and gleefully shooting sparks; Minerva connected the dots and asked, "Argus, is that you?"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry glanced at his reflection in the side view mirror as his Uncle Petunia drove the family BMW toward their destination. He sighed; glad to be back into his normal form finally. He once again studied his image, puzzled by the changes to his scar. It no longer bothered him; in fact it just seemed to be nothing more than a scar, a now fading scar.

"Park somewhere near here," he gestured to his Uncle as he saw the sign for the Leaky Cauldron up ahead.

Together they entered the pub only to find it crowded with clamoring folk dressed in muggle clothing. Harry led the way to the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. He paused to make sure the crowds weren't watching before he quickly tapped the bricks to open the magical doorway.

Harry and Petunia halted just beyond the entrance, stunned at the mixed crowd surging up and down the street like the swells of a restless sea. Harry led Petunia to Gringotts where he showed his Uncle the proper line to exchange his British pounds for wizarding galleons. Harry then refilled his own money pouch from his vault meanwhile.

Together they made their way to the only shop that they really needed to visit; Ollivanter's. Harry paused outside the store and asked, "Aunt Petunia, are you sure about this, I mean you always said you hated magic?"

"Harry, call me Uncle 'P' while I'm like this alright?" he asked. He sighed and then quietly replied, "Hated magic isn't quite right," he paused and then explained, "I hated that it took my little sister from me, first when she went to Hogwarts and then later in death. I was also jealous of her and you as well." He cocked his head to one side and glanced toward his nephew, a hesitant smile on his face, "Perhaps I can finally let that go now that I can join you."

They entered the store, straight into chaos. Three fourths of the shelves were bare and customers were haphazardly grabbing wands off the counter and waving them randomly.

"ENOUGH!"

In the sudden quiet, all eyes turned to the store proprietor whose eyes had an eerie glow. He hissed, "If you are not a trained witch or wizard or with one, get out of my store until you do get some training or a sponsor." As they hesitated he growled, "NOW!" In moments the store was nearly empty.

"Mr. Potter?"

Surprised, Harry turned to see who had called. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am surprised to see you here. Is there a problem with your wand?" she asked.

"No Professor," he replied before blushing and whispering to himself, "nothing that hot water doesn't fix anyway." Aloud he said, "I'm here with my, ah, Uncle 'P'. S . . . He is now magical and I told him I'd help train him a bit. We are here to get him a wand."

They turned to the counter as they heard Ollivanter ask, "Ah, Argus, I see you were one of the lucky ones."

"Argus? As in Mr. Filch?" whispered Harry to McGonagall as he tried not to stare at the buxom older witch wearing obviously borrowed robes that was now gleefully trying out wands under Ollivanter's direction. Harry noted that McGonagall nodded in confirmation as they both watched the proceedings.

With an understanding smile on his tired face, the old wand maker watched as the dreams of an old acquaintance finally came true.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Ron Weasley sighed in relief as the hot water finally worked; 'he' was back. A light baritone outside the open bathroom door told him that his sister had been watching him.

"So, Ginny," he asked, "you ready to see if you can change yet?"

"No," he chuckled, "I tried it earlier and don't see any reason to get wet again just yet. Besides, I want to head over to Diagon Alley."

Ron grimaced as Ginny walked past him, "Darn it Ginny, did you have to borrow my favorite clothes?" he grumbled.

The pair of nearly identical redheaded fellas stopped in the kitchen to let the family know they were headed out when they noticed that their eldest sibling was there.

"Hey Bill, how's it hanging?" they chorused together. They glanced at each other before breaking down in laughter at the blush on their eldest sister's face.

"RON! GINNY! Watch your language!" their mother ordered.

"Yes, sir," they snickered.

Molly glared at them but it just wasn't the same somehow. Molly sighed and gestured for his two youngest to sit. "Bill has been telling me how this has affected fleur; I thought you two might be interested since you've both met her."

Ron and Ginny sat and by watching each other surreptitiously they managed identical expressions and postures.

"Well, Bill," said the left one.

"What is it that you wanted," continued the one on the right.

"To tell us," they finished together.

Bill and Molly both blanched; a single shared thought between them, 'Oh gods, no; one set of twins was enough.'

Bill took a deep breath and noticed the abstracted expression on the face of the left hand one. She said directly to that one, "Well, Ron, it seems that Veelas are not affected by the virus either but the half blood and quarter blood Veelas are in some cases." Seeing the question on their faces, she explained, "It depends on how strongly each of the part-blood-Veelas are genetically connected to that part of their heritage. If the Veela blood traits show strongly, then they are apparently immune to this so called Nerima Virus. On the other hand, if the Veela traits are weak or deliberately suppressed, then they are highly likely to end up changing genders eventually."

"Fleur?" asked Ron.

"She's alright, no evidence that she's going to get it at all." Bill sighed and continued, "Unfortunately her little sister did catch it and changed. Normally she would have changed into a wizard but apparently because she was just on the edge of puberty, she changed into a male veela instead." Seeing the question in Ron's eyes she explained, "Male Veela are rather rare normally. They look 'normal' except for the silvery hair. They also have the sexual allure of the females but it ONLY works on the female veelas. As a result, male veelas usually tend to have rather large harems and are rarely seen outside of the veela colonies."

"Poor Gabby," murmured Ginny. His brow wrinkled as he noticed Bill shaking her head. "Bill?"

"There has never been a half-blood male veela before so it is shaking things up especially since it is the male Veelas who rule the colonies due to their powers over the females. Fleur said that Gabriele was actually wondering if she should use this gift to change things a bit in the colonies; how she wasn't exactly sure yet but the possibility of having a 'girl' veela in the all male ruling council appealed to the pair of them."

"Oh," as there didn't seem to be much to add, Ron and Ginny left for their shopping trip.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Narcissa was beyond ticked; royally pissed off almost described his feelings concerning his spouse. "Lucius, why the hell didn't you ever explain WHY the men of the Malfoy line have refused for generations to allow daughters to be conceived?"

Waving her wand futilely, Lucius was meanwhile pinned against the wall as Narcissa stormed while casting an occasional glance at their daughter, a Veela. One of the oddities of the Veela gene was that even partial-bloods could suddenly show the full inheritance when it first manifested.

Narcissa released Lucius when he noticed that she had suddenly grabbed onto her left arm. "The Dark Lord?" he worriedly asked.

"Yes," snarled Lucius, "and thanks to that cursed virus, I no longer have the magic to answer his call."

"That might be a blessing," Narcissa sneered in return, "considering what he will probably do to you and Draco when he learns of your Veela tainted ancestry and that you are now a squib as well."

Lucius frowned at the painful dark mark and absently remarked, "I'm surprised the dark mark doesn't disappear because of the trice-cursed virus."

Their discussion was cut off by their descendant's wail, "I don't have any pretty robes . . . I'm going to Diagon Alley!" and she promptly did via the floo.

.o0o. .o0o.

Voldemort poked the dark mark while Peter squirmed. Frowning, she poked it again and then poured water over the Potter's betrayer while she continued to study the dark mark as Peter changed into a female. Voldemort repeated this process a few more times using hot or cold water as needed. Finally she gestured for Wormtail to leave. She sat in a hard wooden chair and leaned back against the wall as she thought over this anomaly in the effects of the Nerima virus. Taking a book from one of the shelves, she turned the pages and almost accidentally stumbled over the solution.

She chuckled as she realized that the dark mark, when created, became a separate magical artifact rather than a lingering magical effect like a memory charm. She nodded, satisfied, her marks would remain despite the virus.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as death-eaters began appearing in the large hall. She thought to herself, 'The recruit initiation party has come back too soon.'

"Bella," she hissed, "explain!"

Bella knelt, terrified; "My Lord, the attack was going well as you planned, then . . . they resisted!"

"Are you saying that muggles defeated my followers?" she softly hissed, her eyes glowing an eerie violet.

"They had magical help," Bella hurriedly interjected. Seeing her lord pause she held a pair of wrap-around sunglasses up to Voldemort. "Those that fought were wearing these," she explained.

Voldemort examined them noting the 'Made-in-America' imprint before donning them. A frown crossed her face and she removed them long enough to cast several spells on various death-eaters before her. She put the glasses on again and hissed, "They pierce the masking charms! How?"

Bella held up another pair of the glasses, these obviously new as a small booklet was still attached to them. "Lord, I do not understand the words used," she hesitantly admitted.

Voldemort opened the booklet and read aloud in case one of her followers could add some information, "These high quality glasses are polarized along the magical axis to enable them to bypass most known magical masking charms."

"Where are the others?" demanded Voldemort only now noticing that most of the attacking party had not returned.

"Dead, dead or deserted," groaned one of the younger death-eaters kneeling before her. Voldemort was about to curse him for speaking out of turn before noticing the widening pool of blood below him.

"How?" demanded their lord.

Bella wordlessly extended her hand again and Voldemort took the proffered box. She opened it and noticed that it was nearly empty. She took out one of the remaining shells and examined it. "A muggle rifle shell? You were beaten by muggle weapons that a simple shield will deflect?"

"It's charmed," Bella hastily pointed out.

Voldemort examined the shell again, noting that it was something called a 'hollow-point' she remembered from her hidden muggle days. Now that Bellatrix had mentioned it, she could see that the small crystal embedded in the open point of the shell was charmed.

She cocked an eyebrow at Bella who hastened to explain, "The bullet is a common muggle type, but the addition of the charmed crystal is an American invention. The crystal has a piercing charm that destroys most magical shields. The bullet then hits and if it doesn't stop you, the crystal will as it is made of something called potassium-cyanide, a muggle poison."

Voldemort studied the shell for a moment before remarking, "You don't take prisoners with this type of weapon. It is designed to kill and only kill." She glanced about the room and ordered, "Summon those who work in the ministry."

"You said deserters as well," she hissed to those who remained.

"Yes dark lord," Bella replied, "The muggles killed about 20 percent of those who were to be initiated. Almost two thirds of your new followers then fled and deserted leaving only this remaining loyal 15 percent."

Voldemort looked about at the now gathered death-eaters, "If you want my favor, find and kill these deserters and their families." She then motioned to several of the senior ministry workers who had arrived. "Find the source of these weapons and then stop it. I will not accept failure. You have been warned."

Voldemort then stalked off leaving Bellatrix to explain in more detail.

.o0o. .o0o.

Ron and Ginny had confronted their twin sisters Forge and Gred at their store but had been unable to confuse the two mistresses of confusion with their twin act. But it had been good for a few laughs especially when several of the customers confused Ron or Ginny for either Fred or George.

As they left the store, Ginny laughed and commented that they'd be back as soon as 'his' curse unlocked, he chuckled, "I wonder what your customers will say about seeing four almost twin like redheaded girls?"

Ron was nervously snickering, not completely in agreement with the idea of appearing in public in his cursed form.

They had barely gone a dozen steps when Ron was blindsided by a silver haired girl. She latched onto him and Ron melted at the flood of Veela charm. "Oh Ronnikins, you're a pureblood; you simply MUST help me choose what to wear. Do you think I could go with you to the next ball?"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages, see author profile for more information.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


	4. Adjustments

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction_

Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 5 October 2007  
Reason – minor correction and new chapter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt )_ _or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Chapter Four - Adjustments**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Petunia stepped up to the counter as McGonagall and Filch left Ollivanter's. A short time later as Petunia paid for his new wand, Ollivanter turned to Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, have you had any problems with your wand in your transition form?"

The question startled Harry and he stuttered, "Well, no, I mean, I don't know since I'm not allowed to do magic over the summer."

The old man chuckled and gestured to the mixed crowd outside, "Do you really think that the Ministry of Magic is even bothering to track underage magic or any other type anymore now that the secrecy laws have been all but abandoned?"

Harry grimaced and mumbled, "I'll bet that they are still keeping track of me despite all this."

Both Ollivanter and Petunia arched eyebrows at this comment. Ollivanter nodded in partial understanding before reaching below the counter and then placing a pitcher of water and an empty glass on the counter before adding, "Any magic done in my store is exempt from any of those rules anyway. Come, lad, let's see if your magical signature has changed enough to require another wand."

Harry sighed and started to pour some water into the glass not even noticing that he changed forms while doing so. Petunia caught her arm as she raised the glass, "Harry," he asked, "How did you change without cold water?"

Puzzled, Harry glanced downward before hesitantly placing the still full glass of water back on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest to confirm this new peculiarity in her life.

"So you are one of the few rare ones that can change with only a thought!" exclaimed Ollivanter.

Harry absently nodded and said, "Yes, I guess." She sighed and then asked as she held her wand out, "What do I need to do to check my wand?"

"Just swish it as you did when you purchased it," was the calm reply.

Harry did so but the result was muted; only a few hesitant sparks resulted. Harry stared at the wand, a slight feeling of terror echoing as she felt unprotected all at once.

Ollivanter nodded as he took the wand and studied it briefly before laying it on the counter and remarking, "Your wand seems to be functioning fine; unfortunately it no longer matches your magical signature in your female form." He briskly rubbed his hands together before going toward the back of the shop muttering, "I wonder." He soon returned with dozen wand boxes in his arms. "Let's see if any of these work."

They didn't. Ollivanter stood there in thought a moment before approaching a locked cabinet. As he opened it up he waved Harry over to him, "Harry, these are some of the strongest wands I've ever made. They are different from the others in that each is made of either a wood or magical core that is so rare that it can be considered almost unique. They are dangerous to test by touching so I want you to hold out your hands and try to focus your magic between your hands and just hold it there. See if any of these wands respond to you."

Harry tentatively held out her hands and waved. She blushed as she recalled Ron's first attempt to levitate a feather. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes as she felt for her magic. She gently teased it up to her palms and then pulled her hands apart. Hearing her uncle gasp behind her, she opened her eyes to see her hands wreathed in greenish flames. The flames were echoed by one of the wands within the cabinet. It was longer and thicker than her old wand and the color was so light to be almost slivery-blond. Its surface was highlighted with faint rainbows that shifted with the light. She grasped the wand and gave it a tentative flick. A rainbow of gentle power washed out of it. In moments most of Ollivanter's was restored and cleaned to like new conditions. "Wow," Harry whispered.

"My word!" exclaimed the ancient man, startled for the first time in a very long time. "The wood is the said to be Ash; specifically from a small branch of the mythical 'world ash tree' otherwise known as Yggdrasil. The core is a feather from Saffron, the Phoenix people god-king, soaked in his own blood, willingly given to my grandfather a thousand years ago; a very powerful combination. It is the wand of a defender, someone who cares for others before themselves."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Albus sighed as she finished casting the final 'wizard-notice-me-not' spells on the Dursley home. It wouldn't replace the failing blood wards but it was the best she could do to keep the Dursley's safe from Death-eaters. She sighed as she began to pack Harry's belongings, finding an unusual number of hidden objects that responded to her magical call of 'Accio Harry James Potter's belongings'. Harry needed more protection than could be provided here presently and his absence would actually add a measure of safety for the muggle family. She studied the several extra trunks that had burst their way from the attic as well the numerous other items of value that had also come at her summons.

"Here there!" yelled Vernon, "What do you think you are doing? You freaks have contaminated us with your foul diseases now. Be off and take that worthless boy with you!"

The headmistress turned to glare at the pair of grossly overweight females. A moment later a mischievous glint twinkled in her blue eyes and she waved her wand toward them and they were both re-clothed in lacy billowing sundresses including sturdy but appropriate undergarments.

Vernon gasped as the extra strong girdle reshaped her and left barely enough room for her to haltingly breathe.

Albus grinned before she vanished toward Grimwauld place with Harry's shrunken belongings in her pocket. She wasn't sure where Harry would be staying for the summer, but that was a starting point to consider.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Delores mumbled under her breath, "Drat him! But the Dark Lord has commanded it . . . so first I place an Imperious on the Prime Minister to ensure that American magical aid is blocked; then I find out all he knows about it." She nodded confidently as she placed an invisibility spell on herself.

A few moments later she had reached the desired office and smirked as she noticed that her target was alone for the moment. As she stretched out her arm, wand in hand to cast the spell, a soft 'chuff' broke her movement as she was thrown backwards and became visible again. A small hole had appeared between her eyes while a very large part of the back of her head now decorated the wall.

In moments the office was swarming with uniformed officers, many of them standing defensively about the Prime Minister, weapons in hand; all of them wearing sunglasses and a few bearing wands. He in turn was watching as a middle aged woman wearing sunglasses appeared from beneath an invisibility cloak while she held a silencer equipped handgun in the air, her finger carefully far from the trigger; the badge on her chest prominently displayed.

"Sir," she said, "I interrupted that witch as she was casting a spell on you." She added, "Sir, security protocol now requires . . ." She grinned as she noticed the irritated look cross his face before he reached over and grabbed a half glass of water off the corner of his desk and poured it over himself.

"There!" she grumbled, "Satisfied that I'm not under any control spells?"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Ginny chuckled as her brother was willingly drug off toward Glad-Rags. He had no idea who the veela girl was but didn't really care knowing how Ron behaved around them. He snickered as he envisioned Ron trying to explain this to Hermione. Shaking his head he started off toward Ollivanter's as he needed to get his wand tested. Bill had explained how sometimes the old wand didn't work for the new form which was why both Bill and Charlie had bought themselves new wands and had offered to get Ron and Ginny new wands if they needed them.

He opened the door to the old wand maker's shop just in time to see this cute redheaded girl wave a white wand and release a rainbow over the shop interior.

Ginny was entranced as he listened to Ollivanter's explanation but he gasped when the girl turned toward him and speared his heart with those glowing green orbs. Not really knowing why he asked, "Harry?"

"Ron?" replied Harry before she paused and studied the redhead before her, "You're not Ron!"

Ginny glowered at Harry.

Harry backed up but then she suddenly grinned and exclaimed, "Ginny, wow, you sure do look a lot like Ron."

Ginny chuckled and said, "You caught on a lot quicker than most of the people we've met have so far." She grinned and added, "Ron's cursed form looks a lot like my birth form too, the two of us are already planning on a few pranks using the fact that we can look like the other and can pass for twins in both genders."

A mischievous thought born of a suppressed crush crossed Ginny's mind and just kept nagging at him. Ginny slowly moved in on Harry until he was just outside the dark auburn haired girl's personal space. "Say, Harry," he began, "can I see your new wand?"

Harry glanced down at the powerful wand hanging from her limp hand, "Sure," she began as she raised her hand and face, "it's really nice . . ." Her voice became muffled as Ginny's lips meshed with hers as he did what he'd dreamed that Harry would eventually do to Ginny in girl form.

Ginny was about to slip Harry some tongue when he sensed a difference. He opened his eyes and swiftly realized that Harry was now male and still stupefied. Ginny had no problems kissing a male Harry but still it did seem a bit awkward doing so while in her male form so he backed off slightly.

Harry just sort of absently grinned and began switching genders every 20 seconds, hiccupping loudly each time. Ginny finally lost patience and leaned into another kiss; adjusting the angle of lip lock with each gender change. About a minute into the kiss, Harry's arms stole around the other redhead. With a final soft 'hic' Harry changed into a girl again and let out a deep sigh; the panic attack apparently over. She leaned back away from Ginny without letting her arms drop, smiled shyly and then leaned in for a quick peck on the lips again before releasing Ginny and stepping back.

Harry grinned mischievously and asked, "So, Ginny, you have a new wand now?"

"No, not yet." He replied, "That's the reason I . . . ah . . ." About this time he noticed Harry's blush and wide grin, and then he realized that the green-eyed neo-girl was looking toward his midsection. "Ah, you! You're awful!" Ginny blushed the color of his hair and lightly slapped Harry's shoulder. With a grin of his own, Ginny retaliated, "I see that you don't need cold water to do 'wandless magic'; pretty talented there!"

Further witty repartee was halted by the chuckles coming from Mr. Ollivanter and Harry's uncle 'P' causing both teens to blush and quickly turn away from each other.

"M . . . Ms Potter, that will be eighty-one galleons for that particular wand," announced Mr. Ollivanter. Harry quickly paid and followed his uncle 'P' out of the store as Ginny began the search for a new wand match.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Hermione had locked 'himself' in her room for the past week, refusing to be seen by his parents. Food and sanitary needs had been taken care of by sneaking out of the room at night or when the elder Grangers were at work. Once again, Hermione stood in the bathroom glaring at HIS features. He muttered to himself, "If this is what my brother would have looked like, then thank goodness I'm an only child!"

He glared at the visage in the mirror, black eyes, OK; large buck teeth, NOT OK; extremely bushy brown-blond hair that looked almost like an afro, AWFUL! He sighed and stepped into the shower, maybe this time he hoped. A few minutes later and a soft giggle was heard which lapsed into tears of relief.

Hermione bounced down the stairs for dinner for the first time in ten days. She was dressed in extremely feminine garb and glad that that experience was over. She kissed her parents glad to see that they were also in the 'right' genders tonight. It was summer so her father was the chef, doing the manly thing and burning the beast flesh on the outdoor flames and trying to ignore the kidding coming from the females in the family.

Just as the trio was finishing the steaks a sudden and very brief rain shower dampened them. Hermione's parents sat there in shock looking at their child. Hermione's eyes were crossed in pain before he finally gave into desperation and ripped his panties off from beneath the tight skirt.

'I forgot about the water magnet part', Hermione thought to himself, "Welcome to the other half of the magic of Jusenkyo," he grumbled aloud.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry was half dozing as Petunia drove back home. It was the third lap around the block when he came alert and noticed the apprehensive look on uncle P's face. "What's up?" he asked.

"I can't find the house," He warbled nervously; "I know we live somewhere near here."

"Stop at the park," Harry suggested, "I have an idea."

A few moments later, Harry got out of the car and hurried across the street and knocked on Mrs. Figg's door. Dumbledore had left an explanation and instructions with her so Harry quickly returned to his now almost frantic uncle with a mug of hot water.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry softly called. Seeing he had his attention, he explained, "The Headmaster of my school decided to put some special protection wards around your home. Anybody with magic won't be able to see the house. He offered the mug to his neo-uncle.

Petunia stared at the mug of hot water in confusion for a moment before quickly grasping it and pouring it over his head. Tears of relief sprung from her eyes as she could suddenly see her home.

Harry hazarded a slight grin, "Well, I guess that you can be sure it works pretty well now."

Petunia heard the wistfulness in her nephew's voice. She paused and then asked softly, "Why would he do that? How can you stay with us if you can't even find the house?"

Harry sighed, "This is good-bye aunt Petunia. He put up the new wards for the Dursley family protection. The old wards that my mother set up are failing so I can't stay here anymore. The new wards will keep magic away from you, well sort of," he added.

Petunia sighed but in the end she nodded. She watched as Harry took the old shoe that Mrs. Figg offered. She blinked as her nephew whispered an unheard word and simply vanished. She put the car into gear and drove to the home she could now see but somehow she knew that she had lost something she would eventually regret.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages, see author profile for more information.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


	5. Where Will, is Way

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction_

Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 14 October 2007  
Reason – minor typo correction and one scene modified in this chapter

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt )_ _or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_**Chapter Five - Where there is a will there is a way**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Severus Snape, Potion Master and Professor at Hogwarts, blearily faced the new day. His hand stealthily made its way to his crotch and he sighed with relief to find that he would spend the day male. Yesterday he or rather she had responded to a summons from Lord Voldemort. Somehow explaining that she had no control over the change because Severus was one of those rare individuals whose gender was set for the day on awaking had somehow amused the Dark Lord, taking her mind off her own inability to change for the moment. 'Humm, would that be Dark Lady?' he mused to himself since Voldemort had been stuck female for over a month now.

Snape set up in bed, one long finger tapping his yellowed teeth as he thought, 'Humm, I wonder if I can convince Peter to call her Dark Lady?' he considered. He grinned to himself thinking of what would happen to Peter in that case. He shuddered as he recalled the havoc that had occurred when the Dark Lady had gone through PMS. At least fifteen midlevel death-eaters had met gruesome deaths in Voldemort's throne room that particular week. He sighed and muttered aloud as he stretched, "No wonder recruitment has fallen off so sharply recently and recruiting via the imperious curse no longer works; one gender change and they are angry instead of recruited."

He rose and considered his closet for the first time in years. Wearing black was one of his trademarks but when female, she looked extremely Goth and weirdly enough, it seemed to attract guys. He shuddered at the memories of some of the tasteless comments from his fellow death-eaters the previous evening. Maybe, just maybe he should invest in some brighter colors he thought to himself, at least for the female side he amended.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Fudge glared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. He had been blind-sided by his muggle counterpart the British Prime Minister. The headlines announced the formation of three new Magical schools in the United Kingdom; one was a somewhat standard school for English citizens with a magical cursed form up to age twenty and the other two schools were for adults who needed specialized training in coping with newly acquired magical talents. None of these schools were under his control. It didn't help that all the major nations of the world were also doing the something similar. Snubbed in the magical world, trained muggle born witches and wizards were flocking to them as teachers and being actively recruited by muggle governmental agencies as well. It bothered him greatly that the magical wall of secrecy was slowly but inevitably collapsing.

He leaned back in his chair and considered his options. He massaged his temples as he realized that he would probably have to start attending Parliament which would mean indirectly acknowledging that he was in fact answerable to others; the Queen and Prime Minister for instance. That sucked.

Fudge glanced over the paper again, pausing to consider the few articles about witch hunts. The various muggle governments were using whatever level of force was necessary, military in some cases, to control those activities; but he wondered if maybe there was some way to stir up trouble that way. Perhaps he could alienate the muggle and magical worlds? He pondered it but didn't see a way to make it happen with the limited resources he had.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Hermione slowly stirred the potion she was brewing at home in the basement. She was glad that even though it required at least a squib level of magic to do so, potion brewing wasn't monitored for under-age magic.

An hour later, she was finished. She sat on her bed absently watching the potion as she swirled it in the flask. She had used this potion once before to fix her teeth but the initial transformation into her cursed form didn't take such things into consideration. If she wanted 'his' teeth fixed, she would have to take this potion while male and stay in that form for at least a whole day to make sure that the magic 'took'.

She sighed again, made her way to the bathroom near her room, poured some tepid water over her head and then downed the potion, shuddering at the awful taste. He adjusted his clothing, glad for the unisex fashions that were starting to be the rage now. Hermione studied his appearance in the mirror, reluctantly admitting that he'd over-reacted when initially cursed. He smiled, breaking into a grin to see normal sized teeth. He began to brush out his long bushy hair determined to get rid of the almost afro look. 'Braids, perhaps something like dreadlocks I mean!' he decided. 'Looking good' he thought to himself later as he assessed the changes as he worked.

The following morning passed slowly for the excited young man. But toward late afternoon, Hermione calculated that the potion had worked its magic completely enough that a gender change wouldn't affect it. Two quick gender changes confirmed that determination.

Hermione made his way downstairs and sat at the table glad that it was the holidays. He was a bit surprised to see the middle-aged witch with the distinctive purple hair talking with his parents but quickly realized that it was Headmaster. 'Hum that would be Headmistress', he silently amended to himself. The news was great though, Harry was coming! Coming to stay for the rest of the summer starting this evening. This was great!

Hermione quickly ran upstairs and changed gender and then dressed a bit more femininely than she was normally prone to do. She walked outside and sat on the porch waiting for Harry to show up.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry glanced at the old shoe in his hand before he tossed it to the side into the trash can by the back door.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione happily. "I'm so glad that the Headmaster asked dad if you could stay with us for the rest of the summer."

Harry smiled at Hermione. He was really glad to see her. Harry was shocked as the sky opened up and flushed itself over them. Harry blushed and belatedly switched genders as she took in Hermione's masculine form. Unfamiliar feelings that echoed those that Ginny had stirred up earlier in the day confused the girl.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration, this was NOT the impression she, er, he wanted to make on Harry. He sighed and slid a hand under his clothing until he reached the underarm tabs on the newest undershirt craze to sweep the world. He loosened the tabs converting the shirt from a bra to a regular shirt.

Harry noticed what Hermione was doing but was confused. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Adjusting the tabs on the 'Comfort-T'," Hermione explained. These are special undershirts that are adaptable to the needs of both genders. For a girl it can become similar to a sports bra by tightening some tabs. When male, just release the tabs and it's a normal undershirt."

Harry looked down at her oversize and now inappropriate clothing. Hermione understood what Harry would not ask and offered, "Tell you what, Harry, let's go shopping. I think we both could use some suitable clothing."

Harry nodded, for once almost eager to go shopping until Hermione dragged her up to his bedroom and laid out a dress for her. As usual, this was yet another argument that Harry did not win with her friend either.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Draco hung his head in frustration as he glared at the wedding ring on his left hand – a woman's ring. He was sitting on a couch at the Burrow. He leaned back, closed his eyes and slumped as he thought to himself, 'My life is over.' Strident shouting from the kitchen briefly gained his attention but only long enough to realize the Weasley family matriarch was once again rehashing the situation.

Molly's voice rose in volume to match her gradually increasing anger and frustration with the situation her youngest son found himself in. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she shrieked, "how could you do something so . . . so . . .," she sputtered to a stop as for the first time in her life, words failed her.

Molly sighed and then began again in an almost normal tone, "I might have expected something like this from either Fred or George; I mean those two will do almost anything for a prank. But never in my life would I have believed that you and Draco Malfoy would elope." She sighed and then added sadly, "It's bad enough that you married another young man and from a dark family too! But how could you not invite ME to the first wedding of any of my children?"

Molly quietly began to cry and Ron could do nothing except fold her into his arms and hesitantly offer, "Uhm, sorry?"

Draco sighed as the real reason for Molly's ire finally surfaced. He glanced up as Bill and his fiancée Fleur entered the room hand-in-hand.

Fleur paused as she entered the room and her features sharpened and became slightly avian. Bill noticed and quickly asked, "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Fleur shook her head in confusion and visibly relaxed, "It's strange but I had ze strongest senzation that there was another Veela here and my reflexes to defend my mate from anzother Veela started to surface."

Nodding in partial understanding, Bill glanced into the kitchen where he noticed his mother and youngest brother in a bonding moment. Deciding not to interrupt them he then asked Draco, "Hey, Malfoy; what are you doing here?" A suspicion crossed his mind and he added, "You're not the one who made my mother cry are you?"

Draco sighed but because he realized that wedding vows are magically binding and lifelong he reluctantly answered, "It's Weasley, not Malfoy and that's why your mother is upset."

Seeing the confusion on their faces he held out his hand so that 'her' wedding ring was visible. Draco smirked at the shock on their faces and that was enough to break the ice so to speak.

"Bu . . . but," Bill glanced into the kitchen again then back at Draco before he began anew. "You mean that you and Ron are both gay and got married?" He shuddered at the idea of something so very wrong before he visibly took his emotions in hand. Stepping forward he offered his hand and reluctantly said, "Welcome to the family, Draco Weasley?"

Draco had almost risen to his feet to meet Bill formally when the initial words of the eldest Weasley son made him do a picture perfect face plant.

Bill sighed to himself as he thought, 'How could this be, I think it's so wrong, I mean the Weasley's and Malfoy's were not only traditional foes but strongly light and dark as well.' He sighed again as he reached down to help Draco to his feet, 'Well, if they make each other happy, that's all family can ask at this point I guess.'

As Bill held a hand out to help Draco up, Draco slipped slightly on the somewhat askew rug he had landed on. Normally this wouldn't have made any difference but the virus was Jusenkyo based and there was a vase on a small table beside them. The vase held fresh cut flowers . . . in water. As the young man slipped, Bill stumbled slightly in response and water spilled from the vase onto both young men transforming the pair.

Fleur stared, Bill's female form she was familiar with, oh so very familiar, after all she was Veela was she not? But Draco's form instantly made her hackles rise, literally as feathers began to appear on her.

Draco was confused for only a moment as the water activated his curse. Then unfamiliar feelings coursed through her form as she reacted to Fleur's presence and feathers began to slowly form, then paused and receded.

Fleur paused in her instinctive response as Draco's scent reached her. She chuckled as she pulled the younger Veela girl into a close hug as the avian features on both Veelas vanished. She enunciated carefully as her instinctive stress eased, "Oh, Draco, I'm zo HAPPY for you! You've bonded! It took Bill and I over a year of courting before it happened to us." She grinned and added, "Zhat will make us zisters as zoon as Bill and I are married next zummer."

Bill did not do an anime face plant; she just fainted backwards.

In the kitchen, Molly perked up. "Married . . . summer . . . sisters?" She rushed into the Living room to find a pair of Veela girls hugging with her eldest 'daughter' on the floor.

"What did I hear about getting married, Fleur?" Molly asked. "And who is this lovely girl?" she added.

Fleur grinned broadly and made the introductions, "Molly, zhis is your daughter-in-law Draco Weasley nee Malfoy." At the gobsmacked expression on the Weasley matriarch's face, she added, "Bill and I have talked about getting married next zummer but he hasn't gotten the nerve to ask my father for my hand yet." With a wide smile she whispered to her future mother-in-law, "Papa's a bit intimidating you know."

Molly rounded on her youngest son, about to lay into him for forgetting to mention Draco's Veela form. She paused as she realized that Ron was slightly smiling at the Veela pair instead of drooling over Fleur as he normally would.

Fleur sighed with relief as she recognized Ron's response. She answered Molly's unasked question, "Ron and Draco are bonded to each other, zhat is why Ron is no longer is zusceptible to Veela enchantment.

Molly sighed in acceptance. She put her arms about the Veela pair and softly said, "Welcome to the family, now and forever."

Draco sighed as she snuggled into the joint hug. Hugs had not been a part of his or her life before today and she thought they were so very nice; almost worth being married for, almost.

Molly and Fleur released the hug and each glazed speculatively at the other girl of the trio. Molly softly muttered, "I still don't understand how this happened though. It just seems so very sudden almost magical." She paused and then obviously dismissed the idea of a love potion realizing neither Ron nor Draco would have wanted or planned on this.

Fleur nodded and said, "It is magical. Veela magic in zhis case." Seeing she had the attention of the other two females she continued, "Bonding in Veela females iz based on zeveral factors, not all of them are equally strong or important for all Veelas. For me to bond to Bill, I needed to know beyond doubt zhat he loved me. A zense of zecurity was also part of zhat. Not the financial aspect but confidence in his ability and will to protect me and our future family."

The French lass speculatively studied the neo-Veela before hesitantly asking, "Draco, how zafe were you with your family?"

Draco started at the bluntness of the question; her angry denials were dismissed when Fleur waved her hand in dismissal and interrupted to add, "Yez, yez of courze your family was perfect. Now zhat your Veela heritage has been discovered, how does zhat change the zituation?"

Draco paused and thought about the question before slumping in defeat. She walked back to the couch and sat again before answering. "I was trained all my life to become a death-eater," she confessed, "but now." She paused and vaguely waved her hand at her body before continuing, "If I'm lucky, the Dark Lord would allow me to live as a 'toy' for his men."

Seeing the confusion on the faces of the others at how being a sex slave could be considered lucky, Draco explained, "If I was unlucky, my death would take days or weeks and that would happen only after . . ." Draco did not finish but the meaning was clear.

Bill had been listening from where she was sitting on the floor. She slowly concluded, "From my understanding of Veela magic," she began, "it would try to place you in a safer position." Fleur nodded in agreement.

Ron walked over and sat next to his wife and put an arm over Draco's shoulder as she leaned slowly into him, her face miserable. "Marrying into a large, somewhat powerful light family with lots of powerful friends would do it, wouldn't it?" Ron said as he finished the analysis conclusion the others had started.

"So there's no love, just Veela instincts and need for protection?" Draco whispered as she tried to pull away from Ron.

"No!" Interrupted Fleur as she took one of Draco's hands in hers as she knelt beside the other Veela. "Zee love is real, magical yez, but love iz always magical."

Ron pulled the unresisting Draco close and softly said, "This isn't what either of us ever planned, but now that it has happened, I am glad. I know it's because of the Veela magic but that's the same for Bill and Fleur and bunches of others as well, so I really am alright with this. You are part of this family and will be safe and loved here."

"I'm going to be disowned," Draco grimaced. "I wish that I had stopped to think at some point. If I had realized what was happening, I could have done something about the Malfoy vaults before we married," she finished softly.

Noticing that Bill's face was screwed up in thought, Fleur placed a hand on her shoulder. Bill nodded to herself before asking "Draco, you know the 'nominatim' charm do you not?" At Draco's nod, Bill asked, "Please do it for yourself, twice though, once on this form and again for your birth form." She added, "I'd do it for you but it's one of those charms that can only be cast on yourself and it is one of the few that is exempt from underage magic rules as well."

Draco was a bit confused but performed the charm over herself while Molly walked into the kitchen to get some hot water. Not surprisingly the charm elicited the words 'Draco Weasley, wife' over the young Veela's head.

Molly walked into the room, paused as she read the words before she poured enough water over Bill to restore his form before proceeding to do the same for Draco. Everyone was stunned when the charm displayed the words 'Draco Malfoy, heir' the second time it was cast though.

A very familiar smirk spread over Draco's face as he realized the opportunity that this presented to him.

Fleur's face was a study in confusion at this unexpected event. She kept glancing between Ron and Draco as it was obvious that their feelings for each other had not changed even if they were not so demonstrative when both were male. Apparently bonding magic, both Veela and marital was permanent and not dispelled by a gender change. Finally in frustration, she pulled her wand and pointed it at Ron and muttered, 'aqua'.

Ron sputtered as she wiped the water from her face. "Why'd you do that?" She fumed.

"Zomezing, is not right," she hissed as she crossed her arms, "Now iz your turn to cast ze spell, nominatim," she announced.

Ron sputtered, "But everyone knows who I am. That's dumb," she concluded angrily before she belatedly reconsidered her words after seeing the expressions of the others. Swallowing hurriedly she then pulled out her wand and cast 'nominatim'.

Like all the others in the room, she blinked owlishly at the words 'Ronald Malfoy, wife'.

Draco's smirk actually turned evil as it widened. Seeing the apprehensive looks from the others, he leisurely explained, "Yesterday, I would have been restricted to the Malfoy heir vault, but with a magically recognized spouse, I can claim up to half of the Malfoy fortune unless I am disowned." He paused and added, "My father has not been able to change back yet. I should probably do this today before he realizes what will happen to me when my Veela heritage is discovered. He'll disown me in an effort to convince the Dark Lord not to destroy him. But he can not do anything until he regains his birth form again."

Bill interrupted at this point, "I thought that you couldn't disown the heir of a family?"

Draco sighed and answered, "Normally that's true but Noble houses have additional leeway and rules that are different from common houses." Draco paused and added softly, "I don't mean to offend but that is just the way of it. Father is Lord Malfoy and has the authority to disown even the heir of the family if he swears a magical oath proclaiming me unfit for appearing to be of impure blood."

Ron reached out and took Draco's hand in hers, "Let's go!" She urged.

Draco grinned, stood up and pulled his wife up as well, "Yes, let's."

An hour later the young couple walked hand in hand out of Gringotts. Draco was chuckling, "I can't believe that the Goblins actually agreed that it was acceptable to assign those ridiculous values to all those lousy heirlooms in the vault as well as the Malfoy mansion when deciding the total value of the Malfoy assets." He snickered and concluded, "We managed to move almost all of the Malfoy family liquid assets to a new vault hidden from my Father." Draco paused and added, "You know what the best part is, Father dare not disown me now or he risks never being able to recover what I have removed."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry was troubled as he shifted nervously in his seat while waiting for the hearing for Sirius's will to begin. During the week he had been living with the Granger's, he had gradually healed from the stress of losing Sirius, but the will reading just brought it all back. At least he had nice clothes to wear. The shopping trips (there had been two, one for each gender) had actually been fun.

Fudge was there with what could only be described as a 'shit-eating' grin on his face. Narcissa Malfoy was smirking much the same way that he remembered Draco doing when something important was going to happen in a way that nobody expected. Every once in a while, her smirk would change to a frown of distaste and disappointment as she glanced over at her son.

Two Goblins entered the conference room. Besides Harry, Fudge and Narcissa; there were more than a dozen other individuals as well. Dumbledore was expected as was Remus and Nymphadora. Harry was glad that Hermione, Ginny and Ron were there but he didn't know exactly why Draco was there and sitting with the Weasely's instead of his mother. Of course Fred and George were there with Molly and Arthur. He guessed that the couple sitting with Tonks was her parents. Kingsley rounded out the group that was waiting to hear the will.

Something tugged at Harry's memory and he hesitantly muttered, "Griphook?"

It was softly said but the younger Goblin immediately raised his head in confusion, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled and replied, "I thought I recognized you. You were the first goblin I actually talked with. I'm glad to see you again."

Both goblins appeared surprised at this, exchanging a look between them, the older appeared to nod and Griphook replied, "I am honored that you would recall me, Mr. Potter, few wizards would bother to remember a goblin's name."

Harry sighed, "All my life I have told that I'm not normal. Recently, I have begun to be glad that it seems to be true." The bitterness of his reply caused many in the room to feel the bare shadow of shame.

Fudge took the opportunity to interrupt before his treatment of Harry the past years could be raised. "As Minister of Magic, I am here in my official capacity to seize the assets of the criminal Sirius Black," he stated officiously and rather smugly as well.

The elder goblin silenced the ensuing outrage almost immediately. "Yes, Minister Fudge, I am aware of the laws that permit the family assets of a criminal to be seized when he perishes without an heir, however," he paused with a grin that could only be termed vicious and added, "before we turn over those assets, the laws of both Gringotts and the Ministry require that a magically certified copy of the transcript of the trial and sentencing be provided." His grin broadened, and he asked, "I assume you have that document?"

Fudge sputtered before declaring, "Preposterous, everybody knows he was guilty, that's why he didn't need to be tried." He blanched as he realized what he had admitted.

"No trial, no conviction, no seizure;" simply stated the elder goblin as he turned away from Fudge obviously dismissing him.

Fudge appeared to want to say more, but the appearance of six large and heavily armed security goblins that entered and moved to the back of the room stilled his tongue. Flustered, he placed his lime-green hat on his head and stormed out of the room.

"Now that that has been taken care of, we can begin unless there are any other objections to hearing the last will of Sirius Black." Hearing none, he pulled out an oddly shaped pensive. "For those unaware of the properties of this device," he said as he gestured to the octagonal bowl that had a large silvery portrait sized plate rising on its back edge. "This is an interactive projection pensive." He then poured about a half liter of silvery viscous fluid into the bowl. The pair of goblins then placed both hands on the bowl and briefly chanted before the silver screen began to change.

Harry watched in awe as the silvery screen took on color and the image of his godfather appeared. Sirius was leaning on a broom, a Quidditch pitch visible in the background. Sirius shook himself; seemed to become aware and looked out to those gathered to hear the will.

"So I'm dead." Sirius said. He studied the group and asked, "How did I die?"

The group was silent at first then Harry hesitantly began only to be immediately gestured silent by Hermione. "Sorry, Harry, but you are too close to the story to really be objective. I know it so I'll explain if you'll allow me?"

Harry sighed, his breath coming out in a shudder, "I . . . I'd appreciate it, Herms, thank you."

Hermione did so; briefly but succinctly. When she was done, Harry couldn't bring himself to meet Sirius's eyes. Finally, Sirius called softly to him and said, "Not your fault cub. It was Bella's fault mostly but also my own for not taking the duel seriously. Yeah, I know you now know it was a trap. But you didn't know at the time. You did what you could to find the truth of the vision but don't punish yourself for the actions of others, please. I am proud that you would risk yourself in an effort to save me. I also want to tan your hide for it too."

Tears sliding down his face, Harry nodded finally. He lifted his face and hesitantly smiled at his godfather who broadly grinned back at him.

"Now then," boomed Sirius, "let's get this show on the road. To my friend Remus, you get Grimmauld place and a million galleons. Fred and George, you get all the Marauders notes and 10,000 galleons each. Author and Molly, your mortgage and all other loans are paid and another 10,000 galleons you will find in your vault. Ron, Ginny and Hermione, you each get 20,000 galleons to get you started pranking. Nymphie, you will find that you are a member of the Black family again as your mother and dad have been restored to the family. The three of you each will receive 100,000 galleons. Shack, I want you to have a thousand galleons to buy a round at the Leaky Cauldron in memory of me. As far as my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, both have betrayed family; Bella by causing my death directly and Cissy by conspiring with Kreacher to provide false information to Harry. Both are cast out of the Black clan for blood cause. Know this, when Harry was three days old, with the permission of his parents, I adopted him as my blood heir. Harry is now the Head of the Black family." Sirius paused and before anyone could anticipate his action. He whipped out a wand and proclaimed, "So mote it be." Immediately a glow appeared about Harry.

"No," shrieked Narcissa; she reached into her robes and pulled out a bottle of water which she dumped over herself. "I am the eldest Black male" Narcissa now proclaimed, "I cannot be disinherited, by the pureblood inheritance laws, I am the heir." To prove his point Narcissa swirled his wand in a circle about his head before tapping the crown of his head and demanding 'nominatim'.

The spell worked; it worked better than anticipated in that while 'Narcissa Black' appeared initially, it did not proclaim her the heir and almost immediately after appearing, the word Black began to dissipate.

Andromeda chuckled and used the last of the water in Narcissa's bottle to change her gender as well. "Cissy," he began, "Your plan wouldn't have worked anyway as you forgot that I am older than you." He paused and then said to Harry, "I do acknowledge you as head but I am curious." Andromeda then cast 'nominatim' on himself. The words, 'Andromeda Black, secondary' appeared; at this, Narcissa stormed out of the room, disdainfully ignoring her son. The six security goblins followed her out of the room as well after Ribcracker dismissed them.

Seeing the confusion on Harry's face Andromeda explained, "The word 'secondary' just means that if something happens to you before you designate an heir, I am the default heir. I think my sister was trying to either supplant you as heir or become secondary heir herself; if magic had acknowledged him as the secondary heir, Sirius would not have able to disown Narcissa."

Harry had seen the spell cast twice and was curious himself, so he asked, "Mrs. Tonks, could you cast that spell on me as well?"

Nymphadora was the one to explain the spell and its rules. Thus encouraged, Harry cast it on himself. The results were surprising. It results were multicolored instead of the plain black seen before. 'Harry Potter' appeared in bronze, 'Lord Black' was in black, 'Lord Potter" was in red and 'Lord Gryffindor' was in gold. Following that were four more names; 'LaFey, regent' was in green, 'Dumbledore Heir' was in blue, and 'Prince Heir' was in silver, and 'Pettigrew, head' was in sickly purple.

Everybody heard the Headmaster's deep sigh of regret. When he noticed he had the attention of the rest of the group, he nodded in resignation before turning to Harry with these words, "Harry my boy, it appears I am late with a number of apologies." He paused and a small smile graced his face before he began again, this time somewhat in professor mode. "Magic isn't just in us and other magical creatures. Magic is sentient to some degree. It establishes and enforces some rules. The rules of magic might seem to be creations of man but they are really laws that have been empirically observed and have become part of every magical person's life. One such rule is that of life debt."

Dumbledore paused and glanced at the Weasley family, noticing the parents blanch slightly. "Harry, you are owed a number of life debts. Because you are recognized as the Lord and Head of at least one family, these debts are being called by magic itself now that you are considered an adult."

He stood and gestured to the name 'Pettigrew' which was still visible but dissipating as the rest were. "Peter Pettigrew owes you a life debt that is compounded by his actions against you when his master was resurrected. As a result of his actions and refusal to act on his debts, he is effectively disowned and the entire Pettigrew estate and its magic are yours now, thus you are the Head of the Pettigrew family;" he paused and softly added, "I think that magically you may be the only member of that family at this point."

He sighed and looked up over Harry's head again but the titles had all dissipated. "Severus owes you a life debt though he claims it was repaid in your first year when he countered Quirrel's hexes on your broom. However he seems to forget that your life was in danger because of his master and because of that it is not yet considered repaid. Compounded on that is his deplorable treatment of you from day one; treatment that has actually endangered your life in some ways." He shook his head and continued, "He is not going to be happy to learn that you are magically designated as his heir in compensation for these transgressions and that there is nothing neither he nor you can do about it."

"I ask your pardon, Harry," Albus softly asked. "It seems that I am guilty of even more than I thought. I have come to realize that placing you with your Aunt and Uncle was not the wisest of actions on my part, but I failed to recall until just now that in doing so I broke a promise to your parents to safeguard you from harm should they perish." He sighed and looked over to where Sirius was watching the proceedings.

"Sirius, I fear I also owe you an apology. One that I would not admit to until Fudge's stupidity just now made that very clear. I am the Supreme Mugwump and could have, nay, should have forced a trial for you. I failed my oath of office and both you and Harry in that matter." He smiled slightly and gave a slight bow to Harry, "Because of all this, you are now magically the heir of the Dumbledore family. Not that it is all that large a family either. The last several darks lords have reduced the family to just my brother and myself. I welcome you as my heir."

That said, the Headmaster continued, "The Weasley's owe you at least two life debts, one for saving Ginerva's life during her first year and another for saving Arthur's life earlier this year. I did not see that you are the Weasley heir but I doubt that the life debts were not called in some manner now that you have gained adult status."

The whole family looked pensive, a feeling that was not eased when Albus turned to the elder Goblin as asked respectfully, "Ribcracker, I ask that one of your employees be summoned for a moment if you will. His name is William Weasley."

Ribcracker smirked for a moment before nodding to Griphook who scurried out and returned a few moments later with Bill.

"William, it is good to see you," began the Headmaster before anyone could say anything. "We are exploring Harry's heritage," at this he paused an asked Harry to recast the 'nominatim' spell. Bill was obviously surprised at the names above Harry's head but was as confused as the rest at the next request. "William, if you would, would you also cast this spell?"

Glancing to Ribcracker for permission first, Bill then did cast the spell. Unexpectedly it proclaimed, 'William Weasley, secondary.' "What happened," asked Bill. "Last time did this spell; I was the heir not a secondary heir."

Everyone was confused at Dumbledore's next words, "Oh, my; just as I feared."

"Albus! What do you mean by that?" nearly screeched Molly.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, but instead of answering he turned to Ginny and asked, "Ginerva, dear, if you would, please cast that same spell, please."

Apprehension showing in her hesitant moves, Ginny awkwardly cast 'nominatim' on herself. Pandemonium resulted immediately as the golden words 'Ginerva Potter, concubine' appeared above her head.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" thundered Molly in outrage only to pause as Ginny retreated from everybody, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?" she sobbed as she backed against the wall. "How could my family do this to me? Don't touch me!" she hissed as her brothers approached.

Draco sighed, he understood, in a twisted sort of way he understood. He turned to his cousin Nyphadora and asked, "Cousin, would you please cast the 'aqua' spell on me when I have Ginny's attention." Seeing her confusion, he added, "Trust me, it will help."

"Hey Weasette!" he yelled. Startled, everyone in the room including Ginny turned to glare at the only Slytherin in the room. Immediately he was splashed with a blast of water by the female auror. The young Veela quickly cast 'nominatim' while the shock of her change had everyone's attention on herself. Absolute silence greeted the proclamation of 'Draco Weasley, wife'. Draco used the moment of stunned disbelief to saunter over to the distraught girl and embrace her. "You and I are sisters, Ginny. Trust me when I say that I do understand how you feel. But it could turn out just as wonderful for you as it has turned out for me. I am happy. I think you will be too."

Ginny grabbed onto the silver haired girl and sobbed into her shoulder.

The tableau was broken a few moments later by chuckling and sniggering. The human contingent was glancing about to see who thought this was humorous only to notice that Ribcracker and Griphook were desperately trying not to break out in outright laughter.

Ribcracker caught sight of the thunderous expression on Dumbledore's face and quickly smoothed his features, "My apologies," he offered, "But the mischief that the virus has caused the human world just gets to me at times." At his words, the rest of the folk in the room relaxed, not able to dispute his observation.

"I think you have a choice," said Draco has she held up Ginny's wrists for inspection, "You don't bear the bonding marks."

"Most perceptive indeed, young Draco," proclaimed the Headmaster. "The Weasley family has a choice to make. Either heir-ship of the family will pass to Harry or you will chose to bind yourself to him."

"That isn't fair!" interjected Harry. "Can't I just 'forgive' the debts or something instead?"

Bill spoke to his sister, "Firefly, I would ask you to decline. Passing the Heir-ship to Harry would do no more than make my status the same as our brothers, they too are cadet heirs after myself."

Albus shook his head and replied, "No Harry, at this point it isn't that easy."

Meanwhile Draco was offering some whispered advice. "If you want to be with Potter, this may be your only chance. If you've been watching him and Granger, it's pretty obvious that they are closer now."

"Thanks, sis," offered Ginny as she released Draco and walked over to Harry. She knelt and said, "By magic, I am yours." A golden glow briefly covered the pair. When it subsided, thin golden chains were tattooed about both of Ginny's wrists.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears. She quickly turned around, heading for the door only to be intercepted by Ginny of all people; the girl who had stolen the one person in all of Hogwarts who had protected and cared for her. The one person that she loved she realized

"He still needs a wife." Were Ginny's unexpected words to her. Seeing her confusion, Ginny explained, "I forget sometimes that you are muggle-born. Among magical society, it is permissible for a man, especially a Lord to have more than one wife or a wife and one or more concubines. The difference between wife and concubine is primarily control of her life. A wife can have a child if she chooses. A concubine must have permission from a wife to have a child. If Harry never marries, I will be childless because of the bindings that magic has placed on me. If Harry chose to, he could 'share' me with his friends and I have to obey. I am lucky in that respect in that I do not think that Harry would ever do something like that to me. It still hurts to know that I will be a concubine all my life and never a wife but I am glad that it is Harry. I do love him but this is difficult." Ginny paused and then held up both hands so the new tattoos were visible to Hermione, "I am marked with two chains, the first signifies my link to Harry, on the other hand, I am also chained to remind me that I can never supplant Harry's wife."

Hermione saw the misery mixed with hope in Ginny's eyes and embraced her. Both spontaneously broke into heart wrenching sobs.

Bill sighed, he once again cast the 'nominatim' spell and was also saddened to see 'William Weasley, heir' floating above himself but time with a faint reddish tinge to it.

Harry sighed as he acknowledged to himself at least that he had feelings for both girls. But that was a matter for a later time and in private. For the third time he cast the 'nominatim' spell on himself. This caught the attention of most of the adults in the room. Harry pointed to the first four titles and asked, "I know I am heir to the Potter and Black families but why the Lord stuff and how am I Lord Gryffindor as well? LeFay, isn't that the witch that trapped Merlin? And why was it that only mine and Ginny's 'nominatim' charms produced words in color?"

"Harry," answered Dumbledore, "as for the matter of color, it signifies either that the individual is unusually powerful or the titles are magically binding by magic itself. In your case, I suspect both are true. About the titles themselves, well, both the Potter and Black family have been Lords for almost a thousand years. That title gives you a seat on the upper chamber of the Wizengamot. As for Gryffindor, that title has been in dispute for several centuries. The right to it has been argued between the heirs of the Potter's, Dumbledore's and Weasley's as all three families have had equal claims. None of the claims were of direct descent but all were from cadet branches via daughters before the direct line died out. I surmise that 'magic' itself has named you heir based on resolution of life debts." He paused and added, "This means though that you have three seats on the upper chamber of the Wizengamot. That will make you a political force to be reckoned with. As far as the house of LeFay, I have no idea as I was under the impression that that title had fallen to the wayside half a millennium ago."

Andromeda spoke up and suggested, "Perhaps a blood lineage test would show the origin of that blood line."

"Excellent suggestion," echoed Ribcracker. "Lord Potter can certainly afford the cost." Seeing Harry nod in agreement, he gestured to Griphook who scurried out of the room. He returned a few moments later with four elderly goblins each carrying an object. One carried a roll of parchment that glowed with enchantment, a second also carried a roll of parchment but this seemed normal other than its size as it seemed very long. The third goblin carried a small bowl in which were a ceremonial knife and an elegant quill. The last goblin carried a coil of thickly woven silvery rope. The four new comers briefly spoke to Ribcracker who confirmed that the ritual was authorized.

The last goblin gestured the occupants of the room to move back against the walls and after the center of the room was cleared, he began to lay the silvery rope out in a very specific pattern. The rope was braided in a manner such that it was continuous and he laid it out so that it formed a circle with an infinity figure or '8' in each cardinal direction. Each goblin took a seat on the floor in one of the outer cardinal loops and placed their burden in the inner loop facing them. The goblin who had been carrying the rope took the quill from the bowl and placed it in his facing loop while the goblin who had been carrying the bowl handed the knife to Harry as he directed him to seat himself in the center of the circle.

The four goblins seated in the cardinal loops began chanting causing the rope to start glowing. When the knife began to glow, Harry cut his palm as he had been directed. Oddly enough, his blood seemed to vanish as it welled out of the cut. Those watching could see it suddenly appearing in the bowl. When the small bowl had a small pool in the bottom, the quill suddenly stood upright and 'dipped' itself yet did not move out of its own inner loop. As the quill began to write seemingly in air; it could be seen that the magical parchment was being inscribed with text written in Harry's blood. The other roll of parchment was copying what was written on the first parchment.

Harry was feeling faint by the time the ritual was finished. As the goblins gathered up the ritual components, Griphook handed Harry a blood replenishment potion. Harry gratefully accepted it; the goblins noting that he didn't even hesitate to accept the potion from a goblin. As the four elder goblins made ready to leave, one of them handed the secondary copy of the lineage listing to Ribcracker. Hermione noted that the blood had vanished from the knife, bowl, quill and magical parchment as soon as the ritual ended.

Ribcracker nodded his thanks and after the other four goblins had left, he unrolled the newly made lineage parchment after he received permission from Harry to show the others in the room.

"My mother was heiress of the LeFay line!" Harry exclaimed. As they examined the listing further, Hermione exulted, "Look, Harry, look; the Potter line is descended from both King Arthur and Merlin!"

Albus laughed lightly, "There are many who can claim decent from that pair but it has been over eight centuries since an heir to either line was recognized. Too many times have the lines of the heirs died out; finally even the primary cadet branches were gone, leaving only tenuous connections that were insufficient to claim heir-ship."

Arthur spoke up, "Well, now there is only one step remaining."

"Now I think we can wait . . ." began the Headmaster only to be interrupted by Arthur again.

"No Headmaster, I am not willing to incur additional obligations to Lord Gryffindor; are you?"

Dumbledore paused then sighed in resignation, "No, Arthur, I am not. You are right." Turning to Harry he explained, "The step that Arthur is speaking of is the final heritage acceptance rituals." They can be very painful; sometimes even deadly that was why I thought perhaps it would be best to delay them till you had magically matured more than at present. But magic has recognized you as an adult and even the two lines you are only an heir to are magically locked on you which means you are ready to face these trials for all lines including them." He sighed, "The good news is that you will have to face this only once."

A quiet chuckle from Ribcracker once again brought attention to the older goblin. "A year ago, that statement would have been true. But perhaps you did not realize that the LeFay line is matriarchal? For Lord Potter to be named regent, means that 'she' will also have to undergo the heritage acceptance ritual."

"But that's not what happened to me!" protested Draco. "My heir-status changes according to my gender, wouldn't the same be true of Potter? His female form would not be heir to all the others then."

Ribcracker replied, "Lord Potter's inheritances are magically bound to him as a person and cannot be changed by the actions of others. Your heir-ship can be modified by your father and the Malfoy line will not recognize a Veela heir. It does not matter what gender Lord Potter assumes, magic recognizes him or her as the heirs that were shown. Gender will make a difference when it comes to the heritage acceptance ritual though." He paused and added, "Based on how the 'nominatim' charm responded to your spousal change in gender, it would seem that Lord Potter's stated status might change after he or she marries and perhaps gender might affect more than just the LeFay title if that one at all." He paused and added, "This is testable though. Lord Potter, if you would cast the heritage charm yet once more after you change gender?"

Before Harry could reveal his ability to change gender at will, Tonks hit him in the face with a blast of water that also hit the Weasleys and Hermione as well. "Oops," she said just before most of the adults returned the favor. With most of the humans in the room now in their alternate gender, it was somehow not surprising to hear the goblins sniggering.

Albus arched an eyebrow at the underlying mirth shown by the elder goblin, as she absently brushed her purple hair out of her eyes, "Might I assume that the gender changing imposed on the human magical world and it's effects on pureblood inheritance laws is providing you with some measure of entertainment?"

"Oh, yes," almost hissed Ribcracker. "I have had the opportunity to elevate formerly cadet branches into heir-ship based on the affects of this so called Nerima virus." He chuckled again, "It has been most amusing to see the reactions of those who once sneered at their account managers only to find themselves significantly poorer when said account manager diligently performed their task and discovered other heirs. Most amusing indeed."

No one noticed that Harry changed a few seconds after being doused instead of immediately. Harry sighed and for the first time today cast the 'nominatim' charm on herself. The script above Harry's head was almost identical. The difference proved both Ribcracker and Draco's point as the LeFay entry now proclaimed her as 'head' instead of regent. Ribcracker explained that the other entries recognized that Harry was the only authorized head or heir irrespective of gender, because they were magically bound except for the Potter and Black lines which were considered natural lines of inheritance. The Potter line was uncontestable since Harry was the only heir and either gender could inherit. Normally the Black line was patriarchal but Sirius had bonded the line specifically to Harry and gender was irrelevant.

Ribcracker gathered up the files and thrust them into Griphook's arms. Turning to Harry he gestured and said, "Come Lord Potter, I will escort you to the heritage acceptance ritual chamber." Seeing several others preparing to rise as well, he added, "Only Lord Potter is allowed into the chamber."

Hours later, a shaken and weary Harry emerged from the depths of Gringotts. When asked, he numbly shook his head refusing to reply to questions about the ritual.

As Albus Dumbledore watched the battered young man stumble away leaning imperceptibly on both Ginny and Hermione; he nodded in satisfaction to himself, 'this was unplanned, but more than acceptable'. He could see that the young man's magical core had changed significantly to accommodate the various blood gifts associated with each line that he was heir to. The next few years would see the lad becoming far stronger than either himself or Riddle. Hopefully he would be allowed that time.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages, see author profile for more information.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


	6. Assuming Your Place

_A Harry Potter slightly crossed insanity fan fiction  
_  
Started 24 January 2005  
Completed - pending

Last revised 14 October 2007  
Reason – correct minor typos

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property Ms. Rowling's and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Harry Potter universe. This fan fiction imports the active and concluding elements (but not the characters or storylines) of the (Japanese Anime) Ranma ½ and Tenchi crossover fan fiction 'The Virus' by Chris Jones (www (dot) Furinkan (dot) net (slash) fanfic (slash) virus.txt)_ _or FF-net story ID 93246. _

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

**Wandless Magic** _By Cloud Dreamer_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o

_**Chapter Six - Assuming Your Place**_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Remus walked over to where Harry was being held by the two girls. "Cub, are you alright?"

Harry smiled weakly and replied haltingly, "Yeah, Moony, finally I'm alright. I met my ancestors and we talked for what seemed years during the heritage acceptance ritual. I learned the family history, our bloodline gifts and secrets; I finally connected to who I am."

He laughed a bit hysterically and asked, "Did you know that I actually had a piece of Moldishort's soul stuck to my magical core through that scar?"

"WHAT?" was the collective response from those near him. Dumbledore had followed Harry after the trio had stopped to talk with Remus and the parents of the two girls.

"Another horcrux?" wondered the Headmaster to himself. Unfortunately Harry had heard.

"Another . . .?" stammered Harry. "Headmaster, what is a horcrux and what do you mean another? Is there more that you have hidden from me?"

Albus sighed; he picked up a scrap of paper off the ground, muttered 'portus' and offered it to the other eight. "This should not be discussed in the open. This will take us to Headquarters if Remus will still permit us to go there. I will tell you what I have learned. The information is very sparse but more important than I realized it seems."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Neville sighed as he finally regained his birth form. He chuckled at the glare his grand 'father' Augusta lanced in his direction. Neville grinned as the glare had lost almost all of its former intimidation factor. "Gramps," he snickered as the glare futilely increased in intensity, "I'm going to go see mom and dad."

As he entered St. Mungo's, Neville was struck by the undercurrent of cheerful optimism that seemed to pervade the hospital. From his frequent visits, he had made casual friends of some of the staff and he leaned over the receptionist desk and softly asked, "Hey Amy, good to see you. What's up, this place seems different, almost happy which is really strange."

Amy grinned up at him, "Hello Neville, yes it is really odd, but that strange magical gender virus is having some really odd affects besides the obvious gender change. A lot of spell damage that we were unable to treat before is being cured by the virus. It's so exciting!" she gushed.

Neville just stared at her for a moment before he took off running down the halls and up the stairs until he reached the long term care unit. He stopped at the door and stared as he suddenly realized that it was almost empty.

A familiar man with golden curls in his carefully permed hair was cowering away from a small crowd. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he protested as he held his hands defensively before his face as if frightened that someone would scar his perfect countenance. "I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry I erased your memories and stole your stories. I'll make it up, just don't hurt me."

Neville snickered and walked slowly into the room. He paused as he saw a pair of familiar eyes watching him; watching him with fondness and an intelligence not seen since he was one year old. "Mom, dad?" he softly whispered before flinging himself into their arms not caring that the genders were wrong. The three dissolved into tears together.

A bit later he asked, "When can you come home?"

His mother grinned and responded, "The staff wants us to stay for about a week for two reasons. The first is to monitor us when we regain our birth forms to make sure there are no complications remaining from the torture that put us here. The second reason is to heal our bodies as we are rather weak from being in these beds for so long."

Neville glanced about the room again, obviously trying to figure out why Lockheart had remained long past all the others. His parents, he realized, were an exception because of the severity their injuries and the length of their stay, but neither reason applied to the fake.

Interpreting his son's expression accurately, Neville's mother said, "As near as we can figure, Lockheart was terrified to be seen in female form," he paused and added, "I do admit that I can understand that as the form is rather plain, not quite ugly though. As a result he stayed here until he could change again but that gave all these others a chance to locate him. The results you see before you."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

"Damn this body," muttered Tom Riddle as she laid there. Exhausted from the orgy she had just participated in with Pettigrew and Bellatrix's male forms. The forced female focus was finally waning but it occasionally returned and usually with a vengeance as it had now.

A glimmer of light on the wall caught her eye and she furrowed her brow in confusion as to its possible source before rising to investigate. She studied the Slytherin family tapestry she had recovered from the nearly empty family vault and finally noticed what had changed.

Two new names had been added on the bottom; the first was connected to Tom Marvelo Riddle by a dotted silver line and it read, Peter (no-name, father). Below that line and connected to both Tom and Peter was the entry, 'Son, unnamed'.

Peter woke to pain. "How dare you get your master pregnant!" screamed Voldemort as she tortured the Potter traitor.

Tom finally released the spell and snarled at Bellatrix, "I assume you are familiar with the spells that are used to terminate unwanted pregnancies safely?"

Bella nodded but did not reach for his wand.

"Perhaps I did not make my intentions clear? I expect you to end this farce immediately!" hissed their Lord.

"Is it your desire to be female forever, my Lord?" hesitantly responded Bellatrix.

Voldemort froze at the question.

Bella continued. "It has been found that terminating a magical pregnancy can cause that person to be locked in female form for the rest of their life about half the time. The odds favor the locking event if the female form is the cursed form as well. This is part of the information that we received about the Nerima virus curse from Japan just a few days ago. The information is not being made widely available because of the fear that witches by birth would resort to ending deliberate pregnancies in order to cure themselves of the curse."

For the first time in his/her life, Tom fainted.

Peter meanwhile had managed to crawl over to the tapestry and was studying it in confusion. "No-name?" he muttered, "but that doesn't make sense, I'm the head . . ." he paused and glanced at his non-silver hand. For the first time he noticed that the ring worn by the head of the Pettigrew family was missing from his ring finger.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry picked himself off the floor, disgusted to note that he was the only one to lose his footing on landing.

The group made their way into the kitchen and seated themselves, an expectant look directed toward Albus.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed and began, "After your second year ended, I was able to retrieve the damaged diary that was responsible for possessing Ginerva," here he paused to gesture toward Ginny who flushed red. Her blush deepened as both Harry and Hermione hugged her briefly. He continued, "I was able to discover that very dark soul magic had been used to create it. Despite the breadth of my studies in magic, I did not recognize what type of magic it was. I recently had cause to talk with one of our retired professors, Potion Master Slughorn, and in the course of our casual conversation mentioned the diary and what I had found. He was startled and exclaimed 'horcrux' but refused to say more. Indeed, he all but fled our meeting." He sighed again, "I was able to find that a horcrux can only be created by murder most foul and results in a portion of the creator's soul being torn from him and stored in what ever has been designated as the container. As long as a horcrux exists, its creator can not truly be killed. This what Tom has done. At first I hoped he had only done this once as each time it is done, he would become less human. But after the Tri-Wizard tournament, it was obvious that at least one more had been created since the diary had been destroyed before his rebirth." He paused again but then continued without prompting, "I have been researching the matter since then and less than a month ago found that the maximum number he could create is six. These six and the remnant of his own soul, make seven an optimum number magically."

He looked about the room, "I have said nothing to anybody because until now there is nothing we could have done with the information and it would be dangerous for Tom to discover that we knew of this secret.

Everybody turned horrified eyes toward Harry. He defiantly returned them, "What! Perhaps you didn't hear me? I said 'had' not 'have'. It turns out that the Nerima curse virus had almost completely destroyed all the protections that kept Mold'ies soul fragment bound to me. As part of the heritage ritual, all past magical damage is repaired if possible. Without the virus, the ritual would not have been able to affect the horcrux but because its protections were gone, the soul fragment was cast out." He glanced up at the headmaster with hooded eyes and added, "Of course, to do that, several power blocks on my core had to be released first. Tell me headmaster, do you know anything about that?"

Surprisingly it was Remus who answered, "Oh, wait! That's right, Lily said something about putting a block on your power because you were doing so much accidental magic that she was afraid you'd hurt yourself." He paused and glanced at Albus, "But weren't those supposed to be removed . . .?"

As Remus trailed off, Albus sighed again. He thought to himself, 'I seem to be sighing a lot today'. Aloud he said, "You are probably right Remus. Blocks like that should have been removed before the first year of school. It has been many years since I even thought of that as I only now vaguely recall Lily mentioning it."

"Sir," hesitantly added Harry, "there were several power blocks. The most recent was less than a year ago."

"Crouch, Jr!" exclaimed Hermione, "The timing is right and he had the motivation; I'll bet he was the one to do that."

This time it was Harry's time to sigh, "Oh well, not that it matters anymore. The blocks are gone. There is one benefit, the blocks caused my magic to struggle when I used it and it's stronger now as a result."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

That evening, Harry followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs. As he entered the girls' room behind them, they turned in shock not expecting him to follow them into their bedroom.

Ginny's started shaking with fear before she managed to pull herself together enough to say to Harry, "Not here, Harry. Let's use your room."

"Not to worry Ginny," responded Harry reassuringly, "that's not why I am here. I think that the three of us need to have a talk about what we mean to each other and what we hope for a future together."

Hermione blushed deeply as she figured out what Ginny had assumed to be the purpose of Harry's visit. She could have told Ginny that Harry would never claim her for that purpose, especially against her will.

"Ginny," hesitantly began Harry as he started to blush, "I think you should know something. I would never demand that you come to my bed. Maybe sometime in the future when we've both grown up a bit and if you perhaps have come to have some affection for me, then maybe we can talk about this then." By the time he had finished, he was beet red and his emotions caused him to spontaneously change into a girl.

Hermione was shocked silent. Something that all who knew her would say was very rare. "Oh my," she finally said. Then she started chuckling and added, "Somehow I am not surprised that you, Harry Potter, would be one of the very rare ones who has control over the gender change."

Harry chuckled nervously and asked, perhaps needlessly, "You won't tell anybody will you? So far I've remembered to change whenever I get wet. I think that keeping it a secret will be a good thing; one less thing for people to be jealous of me about."

Hermione had noticed that Ginny was not surprised, she asked, "Ginny, you already knew about this?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I was there when Harry got his 'girl' wand. She had changed afterwards without water. Harry's new wand is awesome!"

Hermione obviously restrained herself from responding to the 'straight-line' but Harry had no such inclination. "Yeah, I got the impression she wasn't all that interested in my original wand, maybe she likes girls instead."

Both girls nailed her with pillows that they had picked up off their beds.

Harry responded with tickling hexes and flashing fingers that seemed to know all their sensitive spots.

Relaxed, the three girls sat near each other on the floor. Harry hesitantly reached out and took each girl by the hand. The other two girls almost automatically took each others hands as well.

"This is how I think about the three of us," softly began Harry, "we are a unit. Each of us has a different role to play but we will be a family nonetheless." Her eyes focused on Hermione and Harry added, "Hermione, a week ago, you were the only one I could envision sharing my life with and I had hoped to ask you to marry me sometime in the future. I have always liked Ginny but, well, she was Rod's little sister and it seemed she was over me, so I didn't even think about her once you caught my heart."

Harry turned to Ginny and added, "Ginny, had things been a little different, perhaps had we spent more time together, I could see myself falling for you. I know you didn't have a choice about becoming a concubine, but never think that you are second rate or unwanted. I will never mistreat you, this I promise."

Both girls had tears running down their faces at this point. Harry turned once again to Hermione, "Herms, I cannot abandon Ginny, I can't cause her the harm such a thing would cause. I hope you would agree to become our wife, but I understand if this is just something that you can't do. I am muggle raised too so I do understand how it could conflict with your upbringing."

Hermione just launched herself at Harry and pinned the other girl to the floor and hugged her while softly crying. A short time later, she said, "Of course I'll be part of your life and I'm ok with Ginny being part of us as well." She sighed, and added, "If you were a guy, I'd snog you about now." Harry changed and she did just that.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Fudge angrily tossed another memento of his tenure as Minister of Magic into the trunk. He snarled under his breath, 'How dare the Wizengamot toss me out of office just because a magical virus has swept Britain and I can't do anything about it'.

In a way the situation was amusing to the two Aurors watching him pack. Fudge had held onto office despite all his screw-ups, but was finally tossed out because of something over which he had no control.

Both Aurors snickered as yet another howler was delivered to the desk. As minister, owls and howlers had been redirected to a screening service. But now that he was no longer Minister of Magic, owls, messages and especially howlers were finding Fudge easily.

This howler was different, after screeching how useless and dishonorable Fudge was, it exploded but unlike other howlers, the explosion released a large amount of water.

The three neo-ladies glared at the remnants of the howler, before both Aurors began to snicker as they took in how dumpy Fudge looked female. One took out a camera and snapped a quick photo while saying to the other, "I bet this can be sold to the Daily Prophet."

Fudge grit her teeth in frustration. It was bad enough to be fired like this but the trice damned goblins had divided his vaults after his two sisters had made claims to their share of the family inheritance as 'sons'. All that money she had worked so hard to acquire and only a third of it was left now.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Except for Remus, the other adults had left Grimmauld place the following day. They were deliberately giving the three teens a chance to find their personal balance with each other again now given the changes that had occurred.

The three were in the library; the two girls were sitting on the couch together talking quietly while watching Harry. Harry lazily ran his fingers over the shelves scanning the titles as he did so. He dropped his hand, shifted gender and pulled out her new wand. Both girls were familiar with both the new wand and Harry's ability to shift gender at will. Harry idly began to clean the room and repair the damage the years had done to its contents. Her magic seemed to flow in a flood out of the ash wand and in a half hour the room and contents seemed new.

Harry sighed again, obviously bored and cast the 'nominatim' spell again to see if anything had changed since the ritual. Nothing had but it did give the girls an idea. Each cast the spell again but there were no surprises since the last time, Ginny had an unwanted title and Hermione did not have a wanted one.

Grinning, Harry briefly doused them both with 'aqua' before ducking behind a bookshelf where he was sure Hermione at least would not retaliate. Both of the wet young men stuck their tongues out at him but took the hint and recast the 'nominatim' spell on themselves again.

Ginny's now read 'Ginerva Gryffindor, secondary' while Hermione's now read 'Hermione Granger, Head'.

"What?" yelped Hermione, "Why is that I am 'head' when male but not when female?"

Ginny shrugged, "You don't think of yourself as head of your family when female. If you did, you would be able to establish a matriarchal line that way. Because you are male and the only magical member of your family, you are the default head."

"Ginny," hesitantly asked Hermione, "Why do you think you are listed as the Gryffindor secondary heir when male?"

Harry was the one to answer, "I think it's because the Weasley's were one of the lines that had some claim to the title. When it was given to me and then Ginny was bonded to me in her female form, I think that established her male form as the secondary heir."

Ginny quietly added, "I think that mine and Harry's first son will likely be the one to inherit the Lord Gryffindor title assuming the Lord Potter title goes to Harry and Hermione's son first since by custom he would be first born."

Seeing the confusion on both Harry's and Hermione's faces she patiently explained; "A concubine is almost never given permission to bear a child until the wife has bourn heirs to the family line."

Hermione awkwardly held the other young man. Both sighed and glared at the young lady with the green eyes watching them.

Harry's mischievous side didn't surface all that often, but when it did, he proved his marauder's heritage. She 'innocently' asked, "What do you guess would happen if I was the one to get pregnant by one of you. And do you think my female side could give Ginny permission to have a child?"

Ginny and Hermione almost hurt themselves as they face faulted. Both said 'ewww' in unison from the floor only to notice that Harry had vanished when they finally regained their feet.

Ginny muttered, "If she wasn't so snoggable I might have to hurt her for that comment."

He blushed when he realized that Hermione had heard the comment.

Hermione asked, "Really, you've kissed Harry's female form . . . ah, were you a guy or a girl then?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Ginny as he reached over and pulled the other young man into a kiss that froze him in place.

"Humm, maybe you are right," absently commented Ginny, "I think I like it better when we are opposite genders."

Hermione didn't respond as his brain was off line and attempting to reboot; unsuccessfully, repeatedly.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Vernon and Dudley both grimaced as they studied the small portions before them. They sighed in unison and quickly finished their meal. Both had learned the futility of trying to avoid water and neither liked becoming fat women. The diets were hard but both had lost several stone already.

Petunia was grinning to himself as he studied the magical textbooks he'd received when he'd enrolled for adult magical classes. He was fortunate that one of the schools was fairly close by.

Only now did Petunia understand the joy that his sister Lilly had had as a witch.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Ginny sadly studied the golden chains on his wrists. He had hoped that the gender change would eliminate them but that had not happened. Bill was watching her and softly answered the question she had not asked.

"Firefly," seeing he had Ginny's attention and Harry and Hermione's as well, he continued, "the Nerima curse virus does remove magic such as memory charms but there is a difference between that and the binding magic such as magical oaths given for marriage or secrecy . . ." he paused and added, "or binding a concubine." Seeing he had their attention he continued, "I have studied this partially because as a curse breaker it was professionally interesting but I also wanted to know how it would affect the bond between Fleur and I. I discovered that that curses or charms such as the 'imperio' or 'obliviate' are applied to the person and the gender switch dispels them as the change causes a wash of intense chaos magic to surge through the body disrupting other magic attached directly to the body. But for the others that I mentioned, those magical affects that remain despite gender changes; they are applied to the magical core of a person. While a person's magical core may change with gender, it is still the same core nonetheless and as a result magic attached to it doesn't change. That is why a lust potion can be eliminated by a gender change but Veela bonding remains. That is why the concubine mark remains as well."

Ginny sighed but relaxed into Harry's embrace.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Luna had appeared indifferent the first time she saw her father become her mother. That did not explain why the girl went into the garden and snickered before breaking into outright guffaws. And the glare her remaining parental unit leveled at her only caused her to begin to shriek with laughter.

When the curse finally hit her, she was actually entranced with the change. Of course, Luna remained Luna. Someone else wouldn't have called to their father, "Look daddy, I can pee standing up now, just like you."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Harry watched as Hermione worked on her latest project. She sighed and muttered to herself, "Now all I have to do is install 'Windows' and I'm set to see if I can get this to work in a magical environment."

Bill had over heard her and decided to help, one quick spell later and Hermione looked in disbelief at her computer box which now had small windows on all four sides. She studied them closer and noticed that Bill had paid great attention to detail, not only were there shutters on the outside, but there were even curtains on the inside.

She sighed and slumped back in her seat softly saying, "Thanks Bill, but that wasn't . . ." once again she paused in disbelief as her monitor (a portrait frame) now displayed the message, 'Win-Wiz now loaded, connect to Wizzy-net?'

Open mouthed she stared at the monitor for a moment before a suspicion crossed her mind and she quickly turned in her chair to catch Bill with a smirk on his face.

"Forge and Gred had to learn their trade from someone, didn't they?" he asked rhetorically, before adding, "Good job on the computer, few magical folk are interested in them but you will find that they are used at almost all the professional levels." He paused and added, "Well, other than Quidditch," he paused yet again and added, "We couldn't program the units to fly the brooms," he paused once more and then slipped the last line in, "they kept falling off when ever the broom data was 'down' loaded."

Hermione shuddered and turned back to her project only to shriek in surprise. There sitting next to the monitor, nose twitching, whiskers wiggling and watching her; was a little white mouse. She slowly brought a hand to her face and massaged the bridge of her nose before surrendering to the obvious and placed her hand over the little critter and began to access programs on her newly functional magical computer. As she opened Win-Wiz the first time, she couldn't help but notice that the curtains of one of the windows on the side of computer were now fluttering as well.

She heard Harry call out to Bill as the two of them left, brooms over their shoulders, "Say Bill, I noticed that you and your dad were creating some elf-like golems to decorate your back yard, are they for defense?"

"Nah," replied Bill, "Those are 'servers' for Wizzy-net."

"But why are they in your vineyard then?" asked Harry.

"What?" Bill exclaimed, "You mean you've never heard the saying, 'I heard it over the grapevine' before? What else would we use to link the servers to the Wizzy-net?"

Neither of them heard Hermione groan behind them.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Author's note: Additional fan-fiction can be found on my Web Page, see author profile for more information.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo (dot) com

Web-page www (dot) geocities (dot) com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

C & C to Cloud Dreamer (see e-mail address at author's site), or use the review function below.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.


End file.
